


Antarctic Prince Fundy Au

by Iviprism, Rainbowshards (Iviprism)



Series: Fundy centric au's extravaganza [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Shapeshifter! Fundy, Soft Magic System, gods are real and are hangging out near
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iviprism/pseuds/Iviprism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iviprism/pseuds/Rainbowshards
Summary: Fundy as the heir of The Antartic Empire is determined to fulfill his duties as a ruler by any means necessary. His commitment to his duties drives him to the struggling young nation of L'Manberg started by his father and uncle to try and save them but his mission shifts to save his family and grant the new nation independece from the Lucid kingdom.Out of options he agrees to a political marriage with the King of The Lucid kingdom and his future as the heir of The Empire gets taken from him to instead rule a foreign kingdom besides a man who could possibly not care less about him. Right?orFundywastaken royal au in a fantasy setting with political intrigue and romantic drama
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy centric au's extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162145
Comments: 29
Kudos: 78





	1. The price for Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> (do not fret I'm not abandoning Off World Vacations, this are just some project's I have done in my spare time and I'm posting now since I have run out of spare time. But be sure Off world vacations will continue soon :3)
> 
> So me and @tissue-4-my-issues in tumblr have been doing a ton of Fundy Au's. She does art and I do fics of the au's and this is one of them! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3

Fundy looked out the carriage, the streets filled with flags and people celebrating painted such a happy and cheerful scene that contrasted with the dread and sadness he felt. 

Someone more naive would assume people had gathered to celebrate the marriage of their king, but he knew better, people couldn’t care less about those affairs, for them this was a celebration that the war had finally come to an end. 

They were subjects that didn’t care about him, to them he was nothing more than a foreign prince that would be a pretty new thing to stand besides their king. He wished words around the streets would carry rumours of him being a conniving foreign threat that had made its way to the court and was corrupting the king. That would be less humiliating than being reduced to the new expensive plaything of the monarch. 

He bit his lip in frustration and quickly let go of that though. What the people thought about him was irrelevant. He was to serve them all the same as they were his people now. And no matter what they said or how much they grew to hate him. He would serve them. 

\----

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was never meant to be like this. His mission was to visit the troubled new nation that had no hope of gaining independence of the Lucid Kingdom and see how much the conflict brought instability to their rivals and understand what part his father and uncle had on the conflict. 

His father had sent him back to their homeland for the fear of war, and by the looks of it he had been right for once, or he would have been if he hadn’t been the one to incite a losing conflict with the powerful kingdom. 

It had come to the point where he was sent as an emissary to ensure the King that this military efforts against his authority were conducted by deposed members of the royal family and that The Empire had no interest in this insurrection on the Lucid Kingdom. That and to bring his father and uncle back. They might have renounced their titles but the Emperor had a soft heart behind his armour and wanted his sons safe.

And yet it had been in vain. He had been dealt a losing hand of cards. The king had the capital of the little nation under siege and when he finished the war, he would surely end the new nation, and establish order again with mass imprisonment and executions, from which his father and uncle surely won’t be exempted despite their blood. 

Fundy found them once again after so many years, just to find his father in a hopeless position and his uncle suggesting dueling the king for independence. He had tried to bring them back home but just as he had been taught to serve their people, they had found their people here far from their homeland and were determined to stay by their side to the very end. 

No matter how many warnings he gave them, they didn’t listen. There were legends surrounding the royal dynasty being blessed by a god, and rumours said that blessing had made the current king invincible. His uncle was just setting himself to die, and his father had accepted that outcome, knowing well that if they lost he would probably die as well. 

It was a bad move, and he couldn’t allow that. It was a matter bigger than saving his family, it involved saving all these people that had left the Lucid Kingdom in search of a new land and a new place to belong and preventing this from becoming into an international war. The peace between the Lucid Kingdom and the Antarctic Empire had always been fragile, and the death of two princes wouldn’t be good to preserve that peace. 

And so Fundy did what he was sent to do in the first place, be an emissary and assure the King that The Empire just wanted peace, and even if he had no baraign chips, he had himself. And that must count for something. 

He gave a last look to the struggling capital outside his window, and put his crown and cape on, and walked outside, heading straight to enemy lines, hoping to keep the closed letter on his study unsent. 

\---

Fundy stopped looking at the window. This kingdom was truly beautiful. So full of colors that made him stand out more and made him feel out of place. He was born north, in the freezing lands of The Empire, and despite leaving briefly he ultimately returned. Like the snow had called to him. It had been years since he had last seen any color in his fur and hair as the cold had claimed him. It had raised him alongside his uncle and grandfather to survive. The Empire was as beautiful as it was dangerous, and sometimes the only thing that had kept him safe was his snowy color, the same that now brought attention to him and put him in danger. 

It was like his blood was telling him not to do it, showing him he didn’t belong here and probably would never belong. His heavy cape, how rough his paws had grown to the ice, his blue and white clothes marked him as an outsider. As a rarity. As a prize. 

He closed his eyes. 

It wouldn’t slow down the carriage or the entourage. It wouldn’t put the castle further away. It wouldn’t bring him back to his home. But for a moment at least it would let him live in peace. And come to terms with the decisions he had taken. 

He had come to terms with what it would all mean the moment he suggested this, but the reality of the moment, of this precise moment took him by surprise. He had accepted this already, he had to just live in peace with himself for doing so now. 

\---

It didn’t take long to arrive, the soldiers stopped him the moment he reached at the outermost limit of their lines, but it just took a look at his circlet and the letter sent by the Emperor for the men to get out of his way and point him in the direction the King was currently talking with his generals to.

A soldier accompanied him and entered the tent before him and shortly left it and directed him to another tent. Fundy followed surveying the troops. They were plentiful, but there weren't that many animals or golems. Although this was probably a small force considering it was to take the city. Still it looked like the number of men were nearing ten thousand. It looked like it was the same as it had been back at the war that took place when he was young, with the Lucid Kingdom having larger troops by foot. Fundy committed that memory to send the information back to the Emperor and entered the tent he was led to. It looked like it was the personal quarters of the King. 

Almost immediately the soldiers exited the tent leaving him alone inside. Prompting Fundy to look around for hidden weapons, but considering he was left there alone and his arrival was unexpected it probably wasn’t an ambush. And even if it was, he could dig under the tent and run in his fox form, so he settled to just look around in search of poisons or daggers. 

“What are you doing?” Came a voice behind him

Fundy turned around to see a blond man, with a white mask and a golden crown. The axe he carried appeared to be the same that had almost killed Fundy some days ago when he went after a famous hitman of the king. 

Oh.

Turns out they were the same person. 

“My apologies, your majesty, I was just making sure there was nothing here that was intended to use to kill me” Fundy replied flatly

The masked man seemed to take in the insignia in his chest and his silver circlet, alongside his cape and finely tailored clothes, as he sheathed his axe again. 

“My apologies, I didn’t knew the Empire’s emissary would be a member of the royal family” 

“I believe your majesty would have known if I had found a way to deliver the letter my uncle sent sooner” Fundy explained handing said letter. 

The masked man took a step closer and took it, Fundy looking intently at his mask, it appeared to be made of porcelain. 

The king quickly scanned the letter and returned it “Crowned Prince Fundy, the heir to the throne of the Antarctic Empire” He let out a noise that sounded like he was smiling to himself. Fundy hated not being able to look at his face, it deprived him of important information

“Indeed. My uncle wished to solve this as cleanly as possible”

The King moved past him to approach a table, taking off the mask in the process and laying it atop the oak surface. He pulled out both chairs and turned to look at him. 

“Care to accompany me?” 

Fundy looked intently at his face for a little longer before joining him at the table. His face far younger and unscratch from what he expected from a king that followed his troops to combat. Perhaps that mask did have a use aside from hiding his features. 

“I apologize, I imagine looking for me in the midst of a war was no easy task”

“It was trivially easy your majesty, considering you have held the foreign capital under siege for over a month” Fundy replied flatly and didn’t miss how the King narrowed his eyes 

“Do you recognize this as its own nation? Tell me” 

“I recognize it as a state looking for independence of the Lucid Kingdom yes”

The King looked at him seriously for a couple of seconds before asking

“Do you think they will win?”

“I don’t. And that's why I’ve come here” Fundy replied, not missing the sly grin in the king’s face. 

Either this man though Fundy was on his side or he thought of something else, no matter what it was but Fundy hated it 

“Ah, of course. The Emperor must have sent you to retrieve the General and his commander” the king said, with a dangerous edge to his smile. He waited an answer from Fundy, but the prince didn’t replied, so he continued convinced that was the case

“What is your relationship with them?”

“Why tell you something you already know about your majesty?” Fundy replied coldly, holding the stare of the grinning man. That answer only made his grin grow into a cheshire smile 

“If what I remember from the lineage of the Antarctic Empire, you must be Wilbur’s son” The king said before adding

“And even if I remembered incorrectly, I would be sure. You have the same attitude as your father. Although I cannot see the resemblance” he twisted those last words slightly, Fundy wasn’t sure if it was meant to sound mocking due to his inhuman heritage but he didn’t stayed quiet 

“It seems your majesty has not met the Emperor yet” he answered back aware that his uncle had defeated the King in a war and a duel that had ensured the sovereignty of The Empire.

The king catched onto that and his mocking smile turned sour 

“I’m aware some shapeshifter blood runs through your dynasty” he replied before smiling again “Which is strange, I had hoped I would have seen the general or his commander transform by this point”

The King was mistaken, the only shapeshifter in the family was Fundy. But he wasn’t about to reveal family secrets to quite this man. 

“Did you plan to mount their transformed heads in your wall after you killed them?” Fundy asked coldly

That took the king by surprise and he laughed. Fundy just frowned more

“Oh I would never. I’m not an animal” The king punctuated those words looking at Fundy’s ears 

“I agree, they are actually amicable” 

The king huffed indignantly and he stood up and walked away

“I do not see why you are angry, your majesty, you talk to me as if I was a rabid beast” Fundy said, digging into his nerves. It was probably unwise of him to do so but he had come with the odds against him. He could have this. 

Except he couldn’t, the king laughed and quickly turned around grabbing at his face angrily, with inhuman strength “Oh you wish you were a rabid animal like your uncle. You are nothing but a dainty little creature that is all bark and no bite” 

Fundy just looked directly into those viridian eyes, resisting the urge to rip the man’s throat. If he killed him his situation would only be worse, and perhaps those legends that talked about the King’s strength weren’t rumours afterall. His firm grip threatened to injury him. Instead he just kept on looking with a trained stare. 

The man holding him so aggressively just smiled at him seeing as he wasn’t going to fight “I’ve prove my point”

Fundy had left behind his cravings for blood and entrails at the start of his adolescence, but ripping this man apart and chewing on his lung was an appealing idea right now. 

Perhaps the King got bored or something about Fundy’s fox eyes staring intently at him bothered him as he sighed and let go, facing away from him as he paced. 

“I’m going to imprison your family, I shouldn’t blame you for stepping so low just to offend me”

“Is that certain, your majesty? Won’t you even listen to me first?” Fundy said, trying to school his face and voice so his anger would remained undetectable

“There is nothing to listen to. You are in no position to negotiate right now” the king replied, looking over his shoulder to return Fundy’s gaze “The general and his commander called for the public unrest and civil chaos that has been raging on my nation for years, even before I ascended to the throne. The violence and the carnage ends tomorrow and I plan to make an example out of them and the rebels that followed them. I will not tolerate such a thing during my reign and they are the perfect demonstration to leave that message clear” The king declare with no room to argue

Fundy could understand the desire to end a war and eradicate any threats against his authority. But the carnage that would come to paint that respect in blood was unacceptable. Just as many people had risen in arms to contest the royal army, as many were innocent civilians. 

“Your majesty. The general and commander are both crowned princes of The Empire, if you execute them-” Fundy tried to explain but the king walked towards him again

“They are not. They have been deposed, otherwise you wouldn’t be an heir. And if they were still members of The Empire’s royal family, that would mean a foreign nation has planned an insurrection to debilitate and destroy my kingdom. Where that the case I would have no option but declare war against your homeland” 

“That is contradictory, your majesty. Why declare war when you are trying to end one?” Fundy said trying to find any weakness on the monarchs argument to exploit 

“I will not tolerate either internal or external powers to forsake my authority in this kingdom. And besides young Prince. What makes you think your kingdom would survive a second war against mine?” The king now said threatening Fundy

The Empire had won before, and they could win again but there was no need for it. He would be mad to willingly bring war to his people. The king seemed to follow his train of thought as he declared slyly:

“But if this insurrection has been caused by two deposed princes that just went in search of power in a different land because they could no longer inherit it in their homeland, then The Antarctic Empire has nothing to fear, and should not interfere” The king said with a fake smile, or at least the smile looked fake, while he sat again in front of Fundy 

“Are we in the same page?” the king ask 

“We are not, what will happen to those you label as rebels?” Fundy asked

“I don’t see why I should tell you”

“You are going to execute them all. Are you not?” Fundy said, slight anger seeping to his voice

“What would you do with the people that threaten your authority and put your Empire at risk then?” The king asked 

“They do not wish to overthrow you. A small, a minimal part of your kingdom wishes to be independent, had you granted them that, there would have been no war”

The king laughed, but it was a humorless laugh “You know nothing about governing. That would only lead to more parts of the kingdom defecting. This is barely a personal matter to you”

  
  


“Is a matter of serving the people, as we are obligated to do by the crowns we wear. I simply wish for a peaceful resolution” Fundy said, knowing he had nothing else to do or offer. Truly he was the losing party in this situation. But for his family and to preserve peace with the Lucid Kingdom and hopefully give peace to this new struggling nation, he was willing to make a final proposition. So he stood up and looked at the king

“It is foolish of me to ask for you to lose a part of your kingdom just to spare my family and those who wished for a different nation and not offer anything in return” Fundy said, immediately getting the attention of the King. He didn’t look convinced but at least he didn’t immediately reject the option. 

So Fundy continued

“I propose in exchange of allowing this young nation to flourish independently of your kingdom as it has been something my father and uncle incited, I give you a token of solid and long lasting peace from The Antarctic Empire and the opportunity to open commercial relations with us”

The king's eyes were wide open, he surely would like to conquer the Empire but many before him had failed and the amount of divine blessings over The Empire weren’t few, afterall it had allowed the northern nation to prosper under such hard conditions to become the militaristic behemoth it was today. Having them as a commercial ally and finalizing a sturdy peace treaty on the other hand was a very promising thing. But it was too good of an offer. 

“Prince, what is this magic token that would grant me and my kingdom such things?” the king asked with a smile, sure that he was being lied too. 

Fundy extended a hand to the king “My hand in marriage” 

The king's expression fell at that, in disbelief perhaps. But he immediately fixed his expression to a neutral one “Your hand in marriage is not that valuable”

Fundy just looked at him directly in the eyes, intently. And then withdrew his hand and turned around to leave “If you don’t find value in the hand of the heir of The Antarctic Empire over a honestly small part of your nation. Then I truly have nothing else to offer you, your majesty. I will stop wasting your time and inform my uncle of the upcoming death of his brothers” Fundy said walking towards the exit of the camp, sadness, shame and anger mixing in his head. He failed. He failed his family and all those people. 

Or he thought. Until a hand grabbed at his cape

“Prince” the King called to him

Fundy didn’t turn around

“You offer me your hand in marriage and then you almost immediately flee”

“You rejected it” Fundy answered “And I truly have nothing else to offer”

“It seems you made your offer out of desperation. Turn around and look at me”

Fundy did as told, scolding the anger and sadness in his face. There was no regret or fear. He had thought about doing this offer for some time now, and if truly this was the solution to stop the mayhem, then so be it. 

“You cannot offer such a thing just like that” The king scolded, as if he had a higher moral authority than Fundy

“It has been premeditated and thought through. There is already a written letter to my uncle explaining this development if it was to happen. It was only out of desperation because it is my last offer, but it was always an option, the last option albeit but not less planned than any other” Fundy said, keeping his face as neutral as possible. 

The king stared at him intently “There was no letter detailing your failure or the death of your blood was it?” The king asked curiously “Failure was never an option for you”

“It never is” Fundy answered 

“You have just renounced your title to heir. Is that not a failure?” 

“I live to serve the people. My mission was to retrieve my father and uncle. But since I’ve arrived I have determined I will not allow you to destroy what they built, or the people that believe in it.” Fundy said determined “And if in the process I can bring long lasting peace to my homeland then it is not a failure” he concluded

The king just looked at him curiously. Smiling once again “Perhaps you do have more bite than bark” he let go of Fundy’s cape “How will you ensure The Empire recognizes this?”

Fundy’s heart ached. It had worked. And all it had cost was himself and everything he had worked for. But he couldn’t let emotions get the better of him now. 

“This is good for The Empire, and there will be more heirs. They won’t object” Fundy stated, knowing how much pain it would bring to his family

The king stood up from where he sat, and approached him “The son of The Antarctic Empire has gifted himself to me and my kingdom as a symbol of trust and good will. To end a war, save a nation and his own blood. How does that sound Fundy?” he said with a smile that threatened to be a genuine smile but the prince couldn’t help but hate it “I almost envy you, such a great legacy and history you’ve created by gifting yourself from one royal household to another. Wish life was that easy for me” the king said with that probably genuine smile turning into a mocking one 

Fundy wanted to do so many things in that moment that would stain his white fur with blood. But he simply asked

“Does this mean you accept?” Fundy asked 

“Have you accepted it?” the king asked back

“Long ago” Fundy replied calmly trying to qualm the raging storm inside of him 

“My name is Dream” the king said

That information took Fundy by surprise, eliciting a laugh of the king

“Wouldn’t like to marry someone who doesn't even know my name” the king said, ecstatic at the prospect

“What will happen with the young nation and its creators?” Fundy asked

“I’m a man of honor. Tomorrow I was to duel the commander at dawn. Instead I will march to the site of the duel and announce their victory. And the prize for said victory” The king said with too much delight

Fundy knew he was probably excited at the idea of hurting his father and uncle with the arrangement. And from what little he had gathered from the man he probably had more devious intentions. 

“Of course more specific agreements need to be reached, both with you and your father. But you have my word, the war ends here” The king declared

Fundy would have smiled if he had been in another situation, instead he did what he was taught. Threaten diplomatic action to be allowed to leave the situation

“Your majesty if you will-” 

“I told you my name is Dream” the king insisted

“I rather keep protocol until… then” Fundy said trying to keep his voice as steady as possible 

The king saw him struggle, the ghost of compassion graced his face for some seconds before that trained smile returned to his face “whatever you prefer” 

Fundy swallowed at that. He himself wasn’t that expressive either and yet that smile hurted him. He would rather deal with a dismissive person. 

“As I was saying, your majesty I would like to send that letter to my uncle as soon as I can before my… father has an opportunity to send one of his own and create conflict” Fundy said, needing an excuse to go out and feel the cold wind in his face 

“I’ll send some of my men-” Dream stopped mid sentence as he saw Fundy’s hesitance in his face

The king held his stare for long before walking to the table and collecting his mask again “You are a man of honor. I hope I see you again before dawn Fundy” he said with finality opening the tent entrance 

Fundy looked for words

“You will” he said in just one breath at the same time he exited with a determined step

“Let him go, and when he returns before dawn bring him to me” Fundy listened as the king ordered his men. 

He didn’t look back, continuing to walk through the camp. He could no longer call it enemy camp could he?

He made his way through camp and… not enemy lines. The moment he was out of sight he stood in place. Taking in what he had done. 

So many things crossed through his mind, so many words he would have said or screamed. But he just stood there, and then kept on walking to retrieve the letter from the house his father and uncle had given him. 

After all there was nothing he could do.

\---

Fundy had concluded that looking outside would not help, and he decided that just trying to tune everything that was going on would be better, but ultimately he couldn’t do it. So much was going through his head that staying inside it alone was frankly scary. But looking outside didn’t help him either, as he saw the slow progression from the main city to the ever fancier and bigger states, meaning they would arrive soon at the palace. 

He had accepted this long ago, many times. He had even slept all night knowing what would happen today. And yet it was in this carriage, on his way to his own wedding that he was losing control. He considered transforming completely into a fox for just a moment to calm himself down and regain his footing. 

But then all the work that Nikki and the other ladies had donde would go to waste, and it would only be worse once he had to face the crowds. 

He just fidgeted with his hands, trying to keep them hands and not claws. Focusing solely on that to keep grounded. He was so useless, how come he couldn’t manage this? He had gone through all his family’s and friends' heartbreak, over the resignation of his title as heir.    
And he is about to ruin it just in the last moment possible? Over his own feelings?

After he had seen the pain and anger of those he loved the most? After seeing his friends abandon their lives in their homeland just to aid him? After seeing Hbomb resign his affections to be his knight so he wouldn’t be alone? After seeing Ranboo move to this young nation just to keep as close as possible to him? After seeing the hurt, frustration and betrayal in the eyes of his uncle and father? After seeing Nikki brush his hair today in a quiet moment between the two before she broke down on tears? 

  
  


He was about to fail because of how he felt? He wanted to bite himself to silence himself and put everything back in order to just do it and bring all the pain and violence to an end. 

\---

What had been the King’s camp and their military defense line to keep the city under siege seemed to have been removed in just one night. 

Saying general Soot was concerned over the apparent developments was an understatement. The fact his enemy seemed to have taken everything down in a single night meant he had something planned. 

His commander, and brother, instead saw the changes as a possible sign of surrender. Claiming the King would honor the independence over their duel. 

Wilbur knew very well Tommy would most likely die at the duel, but he had no way to convince him, the teen was bold and despite the war he had grown through he didn’t seem to understand he himself could die as easily as any other soldier. 

Tommy had said this was his responsibility to grant L’Manberg independence after his reckless acts had cost them many troops, Wilbur tried to argue that nothing that he did would bring back those men nor would it change anything for them. But he didn’t hear the warnings, and happily accepted the duel when the King agreed. 

The General with his commander and their closest men made their way to no-one’s land that rested between the limits of the city and the outer layers of the King’s defense line that was truly dismantled by the looks of it. 

When they arrived, the King was already there, his troops waiting as well. All in formation waiting his orders

“Tommy, this is an ambush. He lied” Wilbur tried to argue

“Then it is easier to freeze all of them” the teen answered to his brother, over confident over his powers as always 

Wilbur just sighed and ordered his men to wait. No matter if he and Tommy were demigods, the king seemed to have been blessed by the gods as well, so their powers wouldn’t be much help here. 

When the King saw them approaching, he approached them as well to meet them in the middle. He had no bow on him. 

“General! Commander! Good morning” The King greeted cheerily as if he wasn’t about to murder a teenager

“Good morning” Wilbur replied

“Ready to die at the first ray of sun?” Tommy boasted trying to get under the King’s skin

Wilbur pulled him back and was about to chastise him but the King just laughed, of course his face was hidden by his infamous mask. 

Both brothers looked at the monarch. As well as did the men that came with them, Tubbo being the first to leave the group and approach slightly to determine what was going on.

The king settled down and unsheathed the axe on his back, Tommy immediately backed off to draw an arrow but Wilbur stopped him. 

“Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit. The fearsome leaders of L’Manberg that have been disturbing the peace of my kingdom for far too long” he said, letting the heavy axe rest blade first on the ground as he held it with one hand, clearly not planning to attack. 

Tommy and Wilbur found this strange. Tommy completely untensed the bow and saved the arrow. The King saw as they settled down so he continued 

“How does it feel that the fates that run through your blood have blessed you once again? Saving you and all your sympathizers from certain death?” Dream gloated

“What are you even talking about?” Tommy asked

“This war is over '' Dream declared letting go of his axe and letting it fall to make a point “A price for all the problems you have caused has been paid. And so, from today L’Manberg will be recognized as its own nation. Congratulations” The King said with a far too enthusiastic disposition. 

Both brothers stayed frozen in place, looking at their adversary. Just like that. It was over?

“Is it truly over?” Tommy dared to ask, while Wilbur just went about this whole situation on his mind

“It is commander. A treaty of independence must be reached but the larger part of my troops will be leaving today. You’ve done it!” the king declared that playfulness in his voice seemed to be malicious, but the youngest couldn’t care more. 

“We won!” he shouted and ran back to his men “We won!” The small group of aides and close friends erupted into cheering, all hugging and celebrating together. They had to return to the main body of their forces and announced their victory.

The general did not celebrate, he just stood in place looking at the king. 

“Just like that, after years of war, a war you would have won. You give up right at the end?!” Wilbur questioned, so loudly that his men quieted down

“Wilbur. Wilbur we won! Don’t ruin it!” Tommy tried to tell his brother

“You did not win” the masked man stated plainly “As I said, the price for your crimes has been set and it will be paid. None of you payed for the independence of this nation so I wouldn’t call it a win” the king said 

“Will you truly leave us alone?” Wilbur questioned

“Yes. The Lucid Kingdom has no interest in L'Manberg, you have no ports, no mines, but I assume agriculture will be what allows this nation to flourish. But truly my kingdom no longer benefits from keeping L’Manberg as part of their territory” The King said, somehow making a victory taste rancid 

Silence reigned in the unbloodied battlefield. Tommy being angered how the King had soured their victory, Wilbur more concerned with the price that had been paid apparently. 

“What is it Wilbur?” The king asked, clearly with a smile on his face despite it being kept unseen “Would you want to know what has been traded in exchange for the freedom of this your new, beloved nation?”

By the tone of his voice. Wilbur knew he perhaps had lost something of more value than the country he created. 

“No we don’t!” Tommy said, trying to pull at his brother. The culmination of years of war and heartbreak shouldn’t be ruined by that arrogant man. “Wilbur lets go” Tommy insisted 

Wilbur was tempted to listen to Tommy and leave. But all this situation felt like a faustian bargain and the longer he didn’t know the worst it would be. 

“What could possibly be more valuable than your own land?” Wilbur dared to ask. 

The king nodded to the closest man to him and he disappeared in between the rows of soldiers. And then he returned his attention to the General. 

“The opportunity to finally establish a solid peace treaty with The Antarctic Empire, your homeland” the king said, driving the point that the brothers were foreigners for all to hear. “Establish commerce with The Empire as well, and possibly what you care more about Wilbur” The king said, clearly smiling and looking back briefly before announcing “Your son”. 

At those words Wilbur’s ears rang and everything turned red, a cry tore from his throat “WHAT?!” 

Had it not been for Tommy holding onto him, and Tubbo also coming to help. Wilbur would have gone and attacked the king. 

“You are lying!” Tommy shouted

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Wilbur demanded to know, pulling against the teenagers holding him back “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Jack had to come and help as well

The king only said with an ecstatic tone “That’s the thing! I did nothing! Crown Prince Fundy of The Antarctic Empire simply came to me and offered his hand in marriage in exchange for your nation! Isn’t your blood blessed Wilbur?” the king asked with poison

That was what he had meant before. Wilbur stopped struggling against his men. Tommy wore a similarly displeased face. 

Fundy. He would never accept something like this 

“Liar! You are just lying!” Tommy insisted

Dream looked back briefly and turned around slightly to the rows of soldiers, extending a hand “Did I lie love?” He said in a sickeningly sweet tone to Fundy that made his way out of the rows. Finally revealing himself, in his royal garments and still sporting his circlet. He only looked at Dream coldly, and took his hand. 

Wilbur’s legs failed him and he fell down to his knees, a sob escaping him. 

Tommy just looked in stunned silence. 

Even if it wasn’t visible, by the way he talked it was clear the king was smiling behind his mask, he looked forward again at Wilbur and Tommy, inadvertently forcing Fundy to look as well. 

“The prince came to me and firmly told me that he would give me his hand in marriage in exchange of allowing L’Manberg to exist. Aren’t you proud Wilbur? Your son protected your legacy” the last words were said in a mocking way

Fundy only gave a side glance to Dream and kept his mouth shut. Just looking ahead, taking in the pain he had caused his family. 

At the king's words, Wilbur just sobbed louder, and he hugged himself. Jack tried unsuccessfully to console him. 

Tubbo meanwhile approached Tommy that had remained in his feet, but wasn’t looking any better. Expression completely disfigured by pain. 

“Fundy?” Tommy asked softly, more to himself than to his nephew. 

His nephew. That he had held when he was just a newborn. The nephew he had played with and teached how to create snow angels back home. The nephew that not long ago had just grown into his ‘boy haircut’. 

The same nephew now stood wearing a silent death expression, the same his brother or father would use on matters of state, wearing similar attire and sporting a crown. A crown that had been so big on him before but now fitted him perfectly. 

Wilbur seemed to have the same vision as Tommy. His son he was supposed to protect, turned to the same harsh leader his father had tried to make him. 

He had renounced his title and taken his son far away to keep him away from such things, from becoming just another Empire noble that would not hesitate to use themselves as a tool for the benefit of their homeland. And yet he still failed. 

The king probably was enjoying seeing his enemys defeated in such a clean and effective way. Fundy was just deadly silent besides him. He was aware this would hurt his family, but the way Dream had carved so deep into their hearts was repulsive. 

He needed to go to them. To hold them close, to explain, to apologize. 

“I will send you a letter to agree the place and time to finalize the independence declaration and the treaty to officially end the war” the king said, letting go of Fundy and picking up his axe again before talking to Fundy again “I believe this is where you say goodbye”

Fundy tried to talk, only managing a “Your majesty” before Dream replied 

“You will see them again, I wouldn’t tear you from your homeland so abruptly. But for now it is best if you say goodbye. The troops are already ready to leave” the monarch said in the most kind tone he had mustered all morning, which wasn’t saying much. 

  
And then he left, leaving orders for some men to stay behind and wait for Fundy. 

The prince stood in place, seeing how the troops left, not daring to turn around and face his family. He ultimately did. 

For the first time in years, he cried. Not out of regret or guilt. Just from sadness for his family. He ran to them and embraced his father who did nothing more than hold his face, pepper his head with kisses and apologize. 

His uncle lashed out in betrayal, but soon convinced by his friend Tubbo he came around and hugged him as well, saying goodbye to their little prince Fundy. 

\---

He felt so alone and lost. He knew for a fact that his friends would be there, close to him. He knew that his grandfather had come in representation of The Empire to legitimize the union. 

But afterwards what awaited him? The same thing he had seen this last month as prince consort. A cruel court that did not appreciate him and refused to regard him as something else aside from the King’s lover. Despite that title surely belonged to either the Potions Master or the Commander that always followed close to the king. 

No wonder the monarch had no qualms on marrying him. He already had someone in his quarters waiting for him. Fundy was truly nothing more than the ‘new and exotic’ addition to the court. 

This was how his life looked now. A trained warrior and a skillful diplomat reduced to nothing but a trapped falcon that would never hunt or fly again. It would only serve as a diversion to their owner and everyone around him. 

His silver circlet, a gift from birth, a symbol of his claim and potential had been replaced already by a golden one that ‘looked simply divine contrasting his snowy hair’, by a simple decoration to decorate him. 

It felt like the collar you would put in a fox in hopes it suddenly becomes subservient to you. 

It felt like the gift the king had given him to take claim of him. As his golden key to The Antarctic Empire. 

Fundy went over it again and again. Probably allowing himself for the first time to grieve the loss of his old life. It was adequate. He could already hear the bells ringing through the city, not for the funeral of the crowned prince of The Antarctic Empire, but for the wedding of the King of the Lucid Kingdom and the prince consort.

His father had always been a connoisseur of the literary and theatrical arts and he was sure he would have laughed right now finding the cruel irony in this situation. 

With the entire kingdom outside that carriage celebrating a marriage while Fundy alone in this moving coffin came to terms with his own death as the person he always thought he would be. 

The bells sounded louder, purging him from the charcoaled remains of his past life that would only rot him if he brought them here. 

\---

Not even two week after he had sent the letter back to his homeland announcing his marriage, an entourage of the Antarctic Empire arrived in the city of Alesey, the closest big city the Lucid Kingdom had to the newly independent L’Manberg. 

There Fundy had stayed with the King and a smaller portion of his troops in preparations of the finalization of treaties. With both L’Manberg and the Antarctic Empire. Emissaries and advisers arrived at the castle and soon the diplomatic forces seemed greater than the military ones. 

It did ease the atmosphere but Fundy was still uneasy, he was sure the entourage would bring his grandfather as he probably would want to see his sons after so many years apart and probably some other ambassadors. But he didn’t want to see the despair in the eyes of the man that had taken care of him so attentively and raised him to the leader he was supposed to be and wouldn’t end up being.At least not for his country. 

Other things clouded his mind as well. As prince consort he really had no authority on his own just yet so he had to stick close to the king. And the man proved to be as much as an effective leader as an arrogant bastard. 

Thankfully he did listen when it came to matters with The Empire but otherwise Fundy might as well have been alone in that table. 

The monarch always carried himself with this bigger than life attitude, always sporting either a calm or smiling face but Fundy wouldn't call him inviting. At least to people that were not his acolytes. Those he knew well he tried to sustain as much as a formal relationship as possible but Fundy could see through the act. It was clear who had the kings favour and who didn’t to an observant eye. 

And yet the prince was unsure if he himself had that favour. 

Of course he listened when The Empire was discussed, even going so far as looking for him when he had questions, but for other matters he seemed to discard Fundy’s words as soon as the prince stopped looking. 

At the same time, when there weren’t other courtiers or at least none that the king didn’t trust he seemed to try and talk to Fundy in a casual manner but their partnership was still tense. Fundy wouldn’t forgive how cruel he had been to his family but the king would always justify his actions, similarly the king wouldn’t do anything to help Fundy out when they were talking to other diplomats. The subordinates always listened politely to the prince and immediately dismissed him to ask the king. 

It was frustrating, and he wasn’t sure if seeing his family again would help him in any way. As much as he believed he had done it for their benefit he was aware how much hurt he had caused.

“Fundy do you have anything to do this morning?” the king asked, waking up the prince from his daze

“I don’t, all the preparations for the arrival of entourage have been done and… well your majesty insisted I don’t change any clauses about our marriage until my grandfather has looked at it”

The king frowned a bit. Fundy had quickly learned that despite being as noble as him, his majesty had a very bad control of his facial features, perhaps that’s why he used the mask to prevent anyone from exploiting that. 

“Fundy” The monarch said in a way that suggested he was about to request something, but he sighed and shook his head a bit before continuing “If I ask you to change into commoner clothes and come with me to walk through the city, would you do it?” 

Fundy looked at him “Isn’t your majesty busy?”

“All preparations to receive the comitive from The Empire are done, besides this have been stressful times, it would be good for the both of us to take a break” the king argued

Fundy could agree to that and so they left soon after breakfast. 

Dream gave him a cape and told him to keep it on, arguing that his fox features and white hair were too ‘elusive’ and would call attention to them. He probably had meant it as a compliment but Fundy didn’t like it. 

They walked down the streets, Fundy looking around and seeing how different the architecture of the city was in comparison to his homeland. 

Dream walked besides him with a smile, probably proud of showing his kingdom to him. Evidently he was not wearing the mask. Dressed as a commoner as he had put it, the king really didn’t look any different from a farm boy. It was a rather bizarre experience looking at such an imposing and cruel figure act in such a lighthearted and carefree manner. 

“You are unusually happy today” Fundy said after noticing how the king smile grew wider after peering into one of the alleyways that lead to the main plaza

“My kingdom is at peace again, and my people are safe. Why wouldn’t I be happy? Dream said looking at him.

Fundy argued that it was a fair reason to found oneself happy and relieved 

“When I marched with my troops here, the closer we got to the frontier the more farmland we found on fire. Towns were destroyed as well, and even if the city didn’t see as much violence. The market was empty as farmers lost everything, supplies from other cities arrived slowly. The main plaza looked like it was haunted” Dream explained, looking a bit lost, probably remembering the events. 

Fundy had seen the destruction in L’Manbger first hand and the small nation had definitely bear the brunt of the war. But as a prince he could sympathise with the king’s sentimentality. 

Although the king would have gained his peace again by crushing the new nation, L’Manberg had survived, and even if it took time it would rise again and they would arrive to the point the city Alesey was. 

Fundy took a bit of pride at that. 

“I believe I haven't thanked you” Dream said suddenly , getting Fundy’s attention “For bringing this peace and future prosperity” the king added with a smile. 

As a prince and diplomat he was skilled at managing his facial expressions to remain calm, but a light blush managed to make its way to his face. He was not used to being praised for doing his job, as it was his job after all. 

But between all the pain and heartbreak he allowed himself to hang to that fleeting moment. 

To his surprise the king looked away when he saw him

“Is something wrong?” Fundy asked eliciting a laugh from the king who turned around to look at him again

“I thought you would wag your tail and I got catched staring”

Fundy’s face immediately returned to his neutral state. He was no dog. 

“As someone blessed by the gods himself, it would be reasonable to assume you better than anyone would understand that blessings come in many forms” Fundy quipped, really annoyed. Again with this “I am not a dog”

“You are not. You are a fox” The king replied with a joking smile

Fundy clenched his fists and just looked away indignantly “I’m not a fox either, just as my uncle is not a pig. This is just my preferred form”

“Ohhh you have other forms? You would make for a beautiful white cat” 

Fundy just looked at him, throwing warnings with his stare alone

The king instead of laughing at his annoyance kept on going like nothing. 

“That reminds me. The Commander and General sent you a letter” he said, extracting a letter from underneath his vest

Fundy looked at it with wide eyes “Why did you take it if it was meant for me?”

The king only gave him a look that didn’t tell him much and handed him the letter. The prince took it from his hand and quickly opened it. Continuing to walk besides him. 

The letter was from his father.

The king saw how he focused on the letter and he simply stood in front of a shop, giving his back to Fundy allowing him to read. 

_ My dear son,  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. At the moment I write to you, the sun is slowly rising over the horizon of the new capital that saw your departure.  _

_ It was never my wish for you to endure the trials and tribulations of carrying The Empire on your shoulders, all I ever wished was for you to grow safe and happy, and as you well now know that’s why I took us both away from our homeland to start anew.  _

_ L’Manberg was my idea of a nation I wanted to give to you. For you to be safe, and grow without having to endure military training every monday, wednesday and saturday but at the end. L’Manberg turned to the gift you gave me, and Tommy, and all our co-citizens.  _

_ It turned into freedom, to a new opportunity at life. Into a new beginning.  _

_ At the highests of costs. Yourself.  _

_ It was my dream that once the war was over I would see you again, that we would meet in this flourishing new nation to start a new life. _

_ But I’m afraid I was as foolish as your uncle called me. And I’m afraid we both will start anew away from each other, no matter how much I wished for you to have had the opportunity to have seen the sun rise and settle and rise once again over the nation you saved.  _

_ I can never ask for forgiveness enough from you, my son. In my naive attempts to give you a nation I drove you away from your homeland twice and I entrusted you to a extrange kingdom, all because you were better than I could ever be and paid for the price I should have paid long ago.  _

_ Your grandfather always told us that seeking forgiveness in others was a waste of time, as time passed and the ghost that an apology could exorcise only existed in our memories. And so I’ll start the long journey of finding forgiveness for having doomed you like this.  _

_ I ask forgiveness from you, not to redeem myself but to assure you that you carry none of the guilt in this situation.  _

_ You saved us all Fundy. You saved my dream, you saved my body as I cannot say I’ll be saved without my son.  _

_ You made all us proud. And we all grief that the youngest of us paid with himself for two nations.  _

_ If you ever miss me, be sure I will read any and all letters you send me. If you miss me a bit less, the sea is also there for you. The spirit of your mother will never leave you alone, as I’m sure it never has.  _

_ With love. Dad _

Fundy saved the letter on his own coat, and started walking back to the castle. The king shortly followed him, staying behind as he was sure the prince wouldn’t talk to him again until they arrived at the castle.

  
  


\---

That 's right. 

He had done right. 

He had saved his nation and guaranteed his improvement. He had not failed as a crowned prince. He had protected his family and the nation they created, he had not failed as a son or as a diplomat. He now faced an entirely new nation that was so different to his and yet was plagued by the same ailments, he had not yet failed as the monarch he was raised to be, because he had not even been given that title yet. 

The only reason he had been prince consort until now had been because this marriage, that he proposed hadn’t been formalized yet. But he would walk out this ceremony as a king. No matter if the court didn’t like him as a foreign, they would have to listen to him. 

And they would. 

He had been educated to lead and serve the people. And now these were his people. And he wouldn’t fail as king. 

It still hurt, it would still be difficult, and tiring. And perhaps it was his damaged soul looking to grab at anything that would give him hope, but he no longer felt like screaming or transforming to escape or find comfort. 

The gaping hole in the very center of his being of solitude didn’t budge in the slightest, but he would live and learn to battle it. 

His breathing calmed down, and his eyes managed to focus again on his hands, that had remained human all along. 

At last he had regained control. 

He sighed and took a deep inhale to renew himself. To convince himself, to realize that he had regained control, he still had control. 

He would have control. 

The realization came just in time as the carriage stopped, right in front the castle as Fundy could tell from the window. 

There stood the court and none other than the king awaited for him. It was one of the rare occasions his face was actually exposed. 

Fundy had yet to learn why a king hid himself from his subjects but as it was, there was so much to worry right now that figuring it out was not high on his priorities. 

Some trumpets sounded and announced him to everyone there. 

The time between that and the carriage’s door being opened seemed to stretch to an impossibly long time. But Fundy didn’t doubt and simply braced himself for the possibly cold wind that waited for him outside. Although really what cold could bother him in this kingdom? 

The door was opened, and the prince descended out of the carriage as if his journey here hadn’t been as much as an emotional journey as it had been physical. 

He probably had all the kingdom’s eyes on him, but he simply stood there until the king reached him, a wide smile on his face. 

The cape he was made to use looked heavier. Not even a winter coat would be that heavy, so it was purely decorative, but what really caught Fundy’s attention was the blue accents it seemed to have. Those mirrored on his own blue cape as red accents.

More interestingly, Dream whore a silver crown. Something unusual as the royal jewels of this kingdom were all gold. 

Was the color swap meant to signify something? Perhaps unity? When it should have meant peace? Fundy didn’t have enough time to finish his thoughts as the King stood in front of him and looked at him intently. 

“Your majesty” Fundy greeted courtly

“Prince” Dream greeted back, before leaning in to kiss the gem in the center of the golden circlet. 

Of course to anyone else it would look like an actual affectionate touch. 

Very telling that the man would kiss the crown and not the wearer. Fundy thought instead. 

Right afterwards the monarch offered his arm for the prince to hold. As he had no option he complied, walking besides him. 

He hoped he wouldn’t be made to act now as a loving partner for the sake of appearances. The king hadn’t tried before and seemed to oppose the idea, but many things today made Fundy think that perhaps it would be expected differently of him now. 

Some anxieties resurfaced, but he tried to keep as calm and collected as he needed to be. 

He looked around for any distraction he could find, appreciating the huge quantities of colorful flowers and petals littered everywhere. He felt again fester ideas of being an ‘outsider’ between all this color. So he simply dismissed it. 

Whether this walk was a glamour walk so the kingdom would take a good look at them, or it was a tradition nobody bothered to explain to him, he couldn’t let his head get the better of him. Not know. 

Once they crossed the arches of the palace Dream suddenly spoke, as he knew they had to wait. 

“How does it feel for your to plan to come to fruition?” Dream asked softly without looking at him

“I will know it once your court starts treating me seriously” Fundy replied, still looking ahead

“So that was it. Your time as heir apparent was going to be too long due to your uncle and so you simply looked for another way to be king” the monarch said with an edge to his voice

“It was an unintended effect of my plan. A plan you allowed to come to fruition” Fundy noted. 

“Indeed. I can’t rule my kingdom alone”

“And I'm a good choice?” Fundy asked sparing a side glance to the King

“I think that is very clear already” 

Fundy looked at him, as for some reason all the compliments that the King gave sounded like an insult. 

Dream smiled a bit more at him, and both returned to looking ahead 

“You did the impossible and ended the two biggest threats to my Kingdom, the immediate short one that had cost me countless resources and the long term one that hung over my head permanently. Fundy there can’t be a better choice” the king replied with a slight smile almost whispering 

“Those your court acknowledges that?” Fundy asked plainly also whispering, aware that they weren’t supposed to talk right now 

“They will”

“Is that a promise?”

“I’m a man of honor. It is a promise” 

Fundy just nodded slightly.

“Are you alright?” the monarch asked, taking Fundy by surprise, his grip strengthened a bit. Dream just hummed in return “I could tell you where shifting anxiously up until now”

“One does not get married and coronated often, your majesty” Fundy replied lying. Keeping appearances during royal ceremonies was not difficult for him

The king laughed lightly. Truly this man couldn’t control his expressions.

“After today, will you insist on using my title everytime we talk?” Dream teased

“If it is something that will upset you. Then yes” Fundy answered, smiling lightly. He needed to let go tension somehow

The King laughed more loudly now. Trying to keep himself quiet. 

It was probably one of the first times Fundy had heard him laugh without any malice. He just rolled his eyes and went back to looking forward waiting for the last doors to be opened. 

This man was ridiculous 

“Oh you are so awful” Dream remarked settling down

“And yet you agreed to marry me” Fundy replied, more used to this light fighting. 

He wouldn’t call it friendly as it would devolve into remarks filled with poison at any second. But at least they started lightly. 

The sound of the doors opening, silenced both of them and forced them to look ahead. 

Rows upon rows of nobles sat there. Fundy’s attention immediately focused on the utmost front row. There sat his grandfather, his knight, and his friends that had come probably under Phil’s authority. 

He saw Nikki crying again and his heart ached. Upon walking closer he managed to see Hbomb, his old friend, his knight, cry as well. 

Fundy couldn’t blame him. As soon as they had been of age Hbomb had written him poems and asked for his hand in marriage. Fundy had never seen him as something aside from a very close friend but his heart ached for the heartbroken soul. 

The angel of death. The great Emperor of The Antarctic Empire. Phil. His grandfather. He offered a comforting yet sad smile to him. Fundy just gave him a knowing look. 

Ranboo had also managed to be there thanks to his grandfather, and he looked calmer than the rest of the group. Offering Fundy a calm look of reassurance. 

Fundy thanked him immensely for that. 

He looked back at Dream, it seemed that he had done a survey of familiar faces just like him. But his attention was back on the high official in front of them. 

Fundy heard almost none of the words the official pronounced, as he noticed both the high Commander and the Potions Master attend right in the front row, looking not devastated but also not happy. He wasn’t surprised, George and Sapnap were probably extremely unhappy about Fundy marrying their lover. 

That was not his problem, but he couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling of being cursed and judged by those two. 

It wasn’t like the king had any interest in him aside from the political advantage he provided, and that was the exact same reason Fundy had any interest in Dream. 

Thankfully they weren’t made to share chambers. So as long as Dream didn’t fail his royal duties, Fundy didn’t care what those three got up to in the king's quarters. 

Talking about the king he spared a look at Dream, he had his usual calm demeanor and smiled at him when he caught him looking at him. Fundy simply huffed a bit at that. 

It was clear none of the royals were listening to what the official was saying. Someone sitting down might have mistaken the intense look the king and prince were sharing as one of passionate love. In truth both of them were trying not to look at eachother, it was uncomfortable. It just happened both of them would end up catching each other's glances more often than nothing because they were right in front of each other. There was nothing to do, and exchanging glances was less awkward than looking at the official. 

Fundy knew well Dream had tried to hide his discomfort about this ordeal, but having him this close for such a long time it was apparent the monarch was dreading this as much as he was. 

At least he could sympathize with him on that. It definitely was an awful thing to force this public display of partnership from a couple created just for political gain. 

He was sure weddings in The Empire were better. It was a quicker, less public affair than all of this. Then again, this celebration tripled as a wedding, his coronation and a celebration of peace between The Empire and the Lucid Kingdom. 

He sighed slightly just to tune in again and realize they had to say vows. 

Vows? Really? He gave an incredulous look at Dream that just looked as confused and panicked as him. But none of them could spare a second to think. 

“Your majesty” the official said clearly indicating Dream he had to talk 

Dream cleared his throat “Today we have come here to see the start of a grand new era of peace and prosperity between our two nations. It is my hope we are able to construct towards that future together” the king told Fundy. Putting him in the spot

Fundy spared him a last death glance before speaking up to save their act

“Your majesty I gladly will give my body, spirit and soul to ensure this peace becomes everlasting, and to honor the position you have gifted me, I promise to you and the Lucid Kingdom to serve its people to the best of my abilities” Fundy finished with Dream giving him a look that could only be read as relieved. 

Fundy just cringed at the situation. 

Dream gave him a reassuring smile to calm both of them down when the official announced they could kiss.

Sure they didn’t have to but that was grounds for rumours and bad faith. Fundy saw Dream try and argue so he simply leaned in and kissed him before he could complain. Dream hesitated before returning the kiss. 

The king had to take Fundy’s checks on his hands to tilt his head slightly upwards as he was taller. The prince didn’t like that much contact but they broke apart shortly after so he had no time to dwell on the moment. 

Dream held his stare just a second longer but they broke the visual contact focusing back on the official. Finally declaring them married, and asking Fundy to step forward. 

Fundy did as told, not missing how the king hadn’t stopped looking at him. He was probably unhappy with him doing that. But they had to keep their image so he didn’t care. 

It was just a kiss and they were married now. Surely, worst things could happen.

At last the official spoke again, asking him to repeat and oath, and Fundy did. 

He knelt and his golden circlet was taken and replaced by an actual crown. Dream helped him up, not letting go of him, them looking at the audience again that stood in honour of them. 

“Prince Fundy of the Antarctic Empire, now you carry the title of King of the Lucid Kingdom alongside his majesty King Dream. Rule fairly and rule wisely” 

Fundy sighed. At last the future was here. And it looked incredibly promising and terrifying 

“I will” he said 

“We will” Dream added and gave Fundy a smile

Fundy let the weight of those words settle in him. And he looked ahead at his family and friends. And to all the nobles that now fell under his authority, and further than that the doors of the palace open to his new kingdom.

He took a deep breath before reaffirming

“We will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Autumn memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New traditions are the perfect opportunity to learn more about the Lucid Kingdom. Can't say the same about the monarch of said kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this one is not beta read sooooooo yeah. We die like men

The heat of summer was slowly giving way to the cold of winter, but for the king the weather stayed relatively the same as the slightest suggestion of cold meant his fur had doubled to keep him warm. 

It was usually useful as he had to survive the cold of the north but this upcoming winter he would spend it in his new kingdom that had such lukewarm frost that he would prefer to shed his winter coat right now and wear heavier clothes than stand the uncomfortable warmth that was now his new normal and would be for the next six months or so.

In this form the warm coat only extended to his ears, tail and would extend to his paws and claws had he been more transformed but it was so unbearable he couldn’t deal with it. And besides he was to attend the Harvest Festival himself to get to learn more about these traditions and talk with the people, it was probably for the best to retain as much of a human appearance as he could. 

Locals had only seen glimpses on him and even after his wedding he knew the general populace was still curious about him, and giving them as little reasons as possible to assume that he was a demon was top priority. 

He was not ashamed of his heritage, far from it. It was his best advantage and keeping it as hidden as possible was the best strategy to keep the upperhand in this foreign land. Well it was not foreign anymore, it was his. But it didn’t feel like it yet. And the possibility of envious nobles or high officials with questionable intention lurking around plotting his demise wasn’t too far fetched. 

He sighed and continued reading through the letters left in his office. There was no reason for him to keep sleeping as the uncomfortable warmth wouldn’t let him so he had gone to his office before dawn to do something useful with his time instead of trashing around trying to sleep. Guards had walked out of his way and they had opened doors for him, but he saw their looks. Looks of curiosity, of confusion, of contempt. 

Fundy didn’t pay any mind to them. He needed to do as much work as he could before the celebration began. Besides he was sure he would have been given worse looks had he emerged from the King’s chambers. That would never happen, he would never allow his merit and worth get eclipsed by such nonsense.

Despite being married to Dream, Fundy was sure the court would somehow find fault in seeing them together, or in not seeing them together. The nobles on this land had too much free time in his opinion, they were arrogant and hollow. Choosing to engage in gossip and fight for political advantages while the people under their rule struggled. 

It was no surprise an entire portion of the country was willing to engage in sedition. If the nobles in charge of that land would rather engage in political intrigue to advance themselves and not their people then independence was a sound solution. 

But he couldn’t say that. 

The Lucid Kingdom relied heavily on the King’s authority and while the nobles did serve a role, they were more inconveniences than actual obstacles to him. He gained nothing by fighting with them, and in turn he would give them reasons to speak ill of him. And he couldn’t afford any opportunity for the title of King to be eroded over gossip. 

Fundy sighed again and left the letter he had read aside to open another one. He had hoped that a smaller kingdom would relay in a smaller court that would be more easy to deal with but that was simply not the case. He would have to ask Dream why they relied on so many titles, he couldn’t keep people from entering high society but he could at least understand why they were necessary there. 

Although seeing the amount of letters he had received on occasion of his wedding, and how many were backhanded welcome regards he felt that many nobles weren’t that necessary in high society as their titles suggested. 

Dream had said he didn’t need to read the letters, that it was a formality but Fundy had insisted. In such formalities one discovered what nobles were to be trusted and which ones to keep an eye on as they trusted their letters to be dismissed so they were less careful with what they wrote. 

He read every letter and wrote the sender and matched them with the noble families of the kingdom. HBomb would have probably said he was writing a hitlist and he would shush him as saying such things could bring him problems but he would laugh at the end. H was probably asleep at this moment. Fundy wondered if he would like to come to the festival with him. Hbomb probably would.

A title of knight was useless back in The Empire as most of the nobles held a military position themselves. It was a particularly useless job for the royal family, but here in the Lucid kingdom it was a very honorable title to hold. Fundy had researched how some knights went and gained more fame than the noble they worked for. It was an interesting thing for sure. Dream as an exception to his dynasty had taken the military powers of his kingdom on his own hands and it was clear he needed no knight. 

Fundy himself didn’t need a knight either, but he was grateful that no one had tried to argue against him bringing Hbomb along. It did make him look weaker but as his uncle had said ‘deceit is not an honorable tactic, but a death man can’t be honest either’, and keeping all the court under the impression he was weaker was one of his few advantages at the moment.

Sure. It did potentially put Hbomb in danger but he was aware of the risk and he was trained by The Empire, he would live. Even if it came to Fundy himself defending him, he would live.

Afterall between the two of them he had the biggest combat ability and he had defeated his knight in all training duels, were they to fight today Fundy could disarm him in a matter of seconds. 

But what protection Hbomb didn’t provide him, he did provide solace. Ranboo and Nikki as commoners couldn’t stay close. But there was no less inconspicuous place for H than right besides him at all times. It helped having a good friend close, it took some weight from his shoulders having his most trusted ally close. 

They were raised to work together, and when it became apparent Hbomb would ask for his hand in marriage they had worked even harder to be an effective team, to rule together. How had that turned out? 

He smiled bitterly at that. How much had Hbomb sacrificed for him? He had trained to climb through the army and have a title important enough to dare ask for his hand in marriage as heir apparent to The Empire. How much had he trained? How much had he studied? All of that he abandoned for him. He abandoned his homeland, his family, he had to give up the future he had worked for, just like Fundy. 

He knew he had chosen by himself, and H had assured him that it had been the right decision. But Fundy couldn’t help but still feel guilty about his friend leaving his life behind for him. How could he ever make it up to him for such a sacrifice? Afterall his actions had robbed Hbomb of his future. 

He wrote down the name of yet another sender and left the letter aside. 

He had done it for the good of their nation and his friend understood that. Their blood bound them to serve The Empire and both had done exactly that, Hbomb was probably motivated to personally keep him safe but also safe guard him as the essential piece he was to upheld peace between the two nations. 

They had talked. And yet Fundy didn’t feel they had talked enough. Perhaps the festival would offer them an opportunity to talk again. 

Fundy took yet another letter and opened it. This one only read

“You do not belong here, Tempter” 

Charmming. Fundy didn’t find a sender so he simply set it aside to burn later. He wondered if the letter alluded at him being a demon of some sort or if the sender truly believed he had seduced the King to marry him. 

Whatever was the case, it was ridiculous. And it would be a futile endeavor to try to investigate who had sent it as they had probably paid the messenger handsomely to keep quiet. Or perhaps it was someone inside the palace that had left the letter there. 

Perhaps it could be investigated later. Fundy saved it for now, and then he opened yet another letter. 

\--- 

“You won't attend?” Dream asked his Potion Master

“I’ve told you many times I can’t go” The brunette replied walking around his workshop looking for things and trying to put order to the chaos that was his work area

“You can do this tomorrow” Dream replied following him around 

“I literally can’t. This is the first full moon after the fall Equinox, I need to brew as many potions that require moonlight as I can” he replied looking down and crouching to pick a notebook “My next opportunity will be on Winter’s solstice but potions brewed under winter moons are more dangerous” he explained standing up and continued walking around.

“George please! Even if you go just to the opening of the festival” Dream pleaded

“No. I really need to prepare as many potions as I can'' George replied looking over his shoulder while carrying some papers and jars “I’m already running late” he declared walking away from him and continuing to organize things

Dream sighed at that. He really wanted his friend to go to the festival.

“Why are you so upset? Just ask Sapnap”

“He already told me no'' Dream replied, leaning against a table and looking out the window. “He has to keep the palace safe so you know, there aren’t any assasination attempts'' the monarch replied like an annoyed teenager

“Oh. Is Dreamy angry he has to go alone?” George asked in a mocking tone

“I’m not angry!” Dream whined “I’m just disappointed… this is going to be the biggest festival yet and neither of you is coming”

“Maybe it is for the better. Wouldn’t want to anger your husband” George said

“Fundy?” Dream scoffed “I doubt he would be angry at any of you” 

“I don't know Dream. He stares daggers at me or Sapnap anytime we are close to you”

The king laughed humorlessly

“Oh if only he cared that much” the monarch said almost jokingly but it was evident he was annoyed by it 

“He doesn't?” George asked genuinely surprised

“He is as icy as his appearance would suggest” Dream replied “I don’t expect him to be overly passionate, I know the situation is awkward. But the way he barely expresses himself. I have seen him smile lightly, and frown. Even blush. But it looks more like an accident rather than something he intended to do. At least when he talks with me.” 

  
  


“Sounds like the court complaining about your mask because it makes you seem distant” George said “so I don’t see why you are annoyed by this”

Dream huffed at that, before complaining some more

“He acts like this only affects him. At least I’m trying to make the best out of this situation you know?” 

George just rolled his eyes. “He seems polite enough. Or do you like him and that’s why you are this ticked off by his cold personality?” the potion master asked, a teasing smile slowly spreading in his face.

The king scoffed indignantly once again “He is a good ally and having someone to rule with is beneficial. Still, it would be better if he put more effort to make this partnership more amicable”

“Then go talk with him. Don’t complain to me” George replied “Maybe he is just like that and he has no idea you are feeling alienated”

“I’m not feeling alienated” Dream complained. Fundy was his partner, they shared the duties of the crown but that was it. He wasn’t close enough to him to feel alienated by his cold dismissals. 

The Antarctic heir conducted himself in a polished and regal way that surpassed even his own attempts of acting elegantly. No kidding, Fundy was the perfect caricature for what peasants thought the royals were. Cold, prideful and dismissive. 

And yet the King had to admit that his cold disposition paired with his somewhat ethereal appearance did give him an air of mystery and intrigue. But that was as far as his attachments and observations towards his husband went. 

George just spared him a glance and then continued working. 

“Looks like you don’t want to talk to him” The potion master said at the lack of answer of his King.

That encouraged Dream to keep complaining “All right” He started “Let’s assume he is simply reserved and is not actively acting coldly with me. Why? Why would he do that? I’m his biggest ally in the entirety of the kingdom. It isn’t beneficial for him”

George approached a cabinet filled with ingredients and took some out. 

“But I don’t have to answer that because he isn’t like that” 

“How can you be so sure?” George asked just keeping the conversation going so Dream wouldn’t try and stand in his way 

  
  


“ I assumed it was part of the education of The Empire, I assumed it was simply how the royal family and nobles of the winter nation conducted themselves. But then the Grand Emperor of The Empire, Fundy’s grandfather came here and he was far more welcoming to me than Fundy has ever been. Same as his knight Hbomb. The man came from The Empire exclusively to stand by Fundy’s side and I have seen him laugh and joke with other servants. It is not a matter of where he is from”

“You didn’t really answer me” George replied still focusing on his job

“Education is not the reason Fundy is so cold, and it cannot be out of his own accord because it is simply not beneficial. So I have to conclude that he is as social as his grandfather and knight are, but he simply chooses to act cold towards me”

“Then talk with him” George reiterated. The rantings of his friend were starting to get under his skin.

“How? He will just dismiss me!” Dream complained yet again

“Dream” George said with a serious voice and turned around to look at him.

The king looked back 

“I’m busy. Please” the brunette pleaded to his friend “Go talk to him or don’t, but I’m behind in preparations and I need to focus. You complained that many troops returned injured and I’m trying to meet your request of having something to heal them with, please help me out”

George was often no good for matters outside of magic but he might have a point this particular time. Dream might have no option but address the issue with Fundy directly. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best of plans at the end of the day, but even if it wasn't, Dream did owe his friend his time and he was impeding on his duties. 

“You can be nicer about it” Dream complained 

George groaned and turned around annoyed. 

“But I’ll do that” Dream added. Approaching George “He is my husband after all… should at least try and understand why he won’t even try to help” the king said

Both of them stayed quiet after that. 

“I’m sorry” Dream sighed, clearly close to George. 

Georged was still annoyed at all this nonsense but the defeatment and sadness behind that apology did make him stop working to look back at the king. He seemed truly apologetic and outright sad. 

The brunette sighed. 

He knew how annoying Dream could be, but he also knew how hard it had been to go through the engagement. It was the best thing he could do for the kingdom but it didn’t make it any easier. 

The potion master approached his king and laid gentle hands on his face “You are so annoying. I’m not forgiving you for distracting me from my work”

Dream stared directly at George

“But?” he asked softly

George recognized that. That little hope and excitement at the end of his question. The same he had used every time he had annoyed him out of studying to go venture in the garden and forget about their duties in eachothers arms under the moonlight.

“No. That's it” George replied softly, patting Dream softly in the face and backing away to continue working

The King stood there, trying to search for something to say.

“That’s just mean” was all he came up with

“You are a married man now” his friend replied focusing on his work again

Dream lingered there, debating if he should try approaching George again but at the end he sighed and took his mask from one of the tables. Putting it on and walking out the magic workshop and heading to the main hall that lead to the garden.

Even today, a festival, he had to attend to his own duties. It had been a novel idea of his aunt to start opening the palace gardens to allow the populace to come together in a grand celebration that saved her from the declining approval of the capital. 

It was quite dangerous and expensive, but Dream had to admit it did help the morale of the kingdom and bettered the image of the King, no matter how out of left field the idea had been in the start he had decided to keep it and keep improving it each year. 

Out of convenience, not for her. 

It was not for her. 

She abandoned the kingdom, and him. She didn’t deserve such pleasantries. 

“I believe that would just take up too much space, better to leave it further back” Fundy’s voice cut through the air.

Dream approached the main wing of the palace and saw the main gates to the garden open and staff carrying the last containers necessary for the wine production. Fundy was standing by the exit and looking at everything that was going on. Besides him stood his knight.

  
  


“What are you doing?” Dream asked, approaching his partner. Surprised by seeing him in simpler clothes than his usual attire. 

Fundy turned to look at him, clearly wearing his golden circlet. How strange. 

“Hello your majesty” Fundy greeted politely while his knight backed off a bit 

“I’m helping organize the garden for the Harvest Festival this afternoon” the king said, extending his hand towards the commotion in the grand hall. Indicating the general state of chaos 

“How?” Dream asked, reaching his partner's side. 

He had told Fundy about the festival just two weeks ago. How had he taken the reins of the festival already? And why?

“Your plans for the past years were a good guide to understand what you did for the festival. So I studied them and talked with the staff throughout the week to learn what they were doing and why. And so today they trusted me to oversee the final preparations since your majesty wasn't here” Fundy answered 

Fundy had studied just to understand the festival better?

“You could have asked me about the festival directly” Dream replied

“I didn’t want to bother you” his partner replied 

That was the usual thing Fundy would say when he went and did something on his own. Dream appreciated his proactive nature but it did bother him that Fundy wouldn’t talk to him about these things. 

“Well it isn’t a bother. I plan this festival for my people. Is part of my responsibilities” 

“And added to those responsibilities you have been sorting the court out since I arrived. If you can attend to your duties better while I learn more about the traditions and customs of… this...kingdom, then I see it as a win” Fundy argued. 

And he was right. 

Usually Dream was happy he didn’t need to argue with Fundy since everything he did was done with sound logic that explained his behavior scarily accurately. But today he found it annoying. 

“How far in the preparations have you gone?” The monarch asked

“Very far. They are laying the vats for the grape-treading already” Fundy explained

Dream looked at him before walking outside and seeing a similar disposition to the one he had done the previous year but with a larger empty area in the center. 

Fundy followed him outside “I thought that leaving more space for the people to just be and talk and dance would be better” 

Dream looked ahead, Fundy had done a splendid job on his own. Even if he had just used his old plans as a guide he had followed it and taken his own decisions to make it better. 

The king kept looking around before directing his eyes to Fundy that simply stood there overseeing the garden. It took him a long moment to glance briefly at him and notice his husband looking at him. He fully turned his body to look at Dream and asked “Yes?”

“Where did you get last year's records?”

Fundy tilted his head confused. Dream hated to admit it but the way his partner sometimes did fox like things was adorable.

“I asked you for them” Fundy replied straightening his ears again and tilting his head back “I asked if I was allowed to look at the royal archive as well as your library and you said yes” 

Dream didn’t remember that. But it didn’t make sense to deny Fundy access to any of those archives and it seemed he had been at work, so he didn’t press for more information.

“Thank you for the help. I did get tangled up in other things” Dream said a bit dismissively as he was still dealing with his internal turmoil. 

Fundy simply nodded a bit in a welcoming matter, the slightest of smiles present on his face.

The courteous gesture took Dream by surprise. 

The smallest resemblance of actual emotion made him remember something similar had happened back on their walk through Alesay. Fundy had blushed the moment he had thanked him. 

How particular it had been that he had acted more… passionately when he had thanked him for something. Perhaps his partner was just shy, and he had gauge Fundy’s actions too harshly driven by anger. 

Gods. It looked like George was right. What a terrifying thought. 

“I find it curious” Fundy said out of nowhere

“What exactly?” Dream asked back surprised by the sudden comment

“Wine is a luxury in The Empire. And now I come here and learn it is made by people stomping on grapes” 

That caught Dream off guard. The surprise of Fundy saying something… apparently normal made him laugh out loud. Paired by the admission that nobles in The Empire found wine, a widely available commodity, a luxury. 

Fundy just looked at him unimpressed. That made the monarch laugh even louder. 

“Have I said you are quite awful?” Fundy asked politely

“Many times Fundy” Dream replied between laughs and giggles until he calmed down 

Fundy just kept his unimpressed expression. It was probably the only emotion Dream could identify clearly in his husband since it was the one he showed constantly. 

“I’m sorry! But what am I supposed to say to that? The Empire, the behemoth of technology and military prowess, finds wine a luxury? And it’s heir is disappointed to learn how it is made?” Dream said in a joking manner

Fundy frowned slightly. “I am not disappointed, just surprised. And yes. Wine is a luxury in The Empire. Be thankful for that, that will definitely benefit the commerce of the Lucid kingdom” Fundy stated. More serious and authoritative that Dream would have expected. 

Perhaps Dream did go a bit far. For a winterland like The Empire growing the necessary crops to actually produce wine must be hard. If not impossible. Still he didn’t appreciate Fundy souring the moment with the mention of economics. 

“Spring and summer are not enough time to plant grapes?” Dream asked with slight snide in his voice 

“It is enough time, but grapes don’t grow in the land, not even the southern part of The Empire. We could grow them in the greenhouses but we need that space for more substantial crops to sustain the people”

He didn’t expect Fundy to give him a straightforward answer. Less one that suddenly shifted the conversation to the people of The Empire

“What is a greenhouse?” Dream asked. Expecting Fundy to answer just like he had done 

Fundy looked at him and the ghost of a smile crossed his face but was gone immediately. 

Did he find his ignorance enjoyable? 

“Imagine a palace made out of glass, and when you enter the temperature is higher than the outside and it stays like that all throughout the year. That is a greenhouse” Fundy explained simply

Dream couldn’t picture something like that, but judging by the technology of The Empire and the improbability of it surviving without something like that, it sounded plausible. He left his previous annoyance behind to ponder more about a place like that. 

The Empire was known for its resilience and defying nature by surviving in such harsh conditions, but this was a more outright submission of it. Very impressive, maybe he could find a use to them. 

“Hmm. Perhaps I will see them next time I travel to The Empire”

At the mention of that, Fundy’s ears perked up. 

Dream suddenly regretted making that comment. 

Fundy probably missed his homeland even if he had accepted the terms of their marriage that stated he had to stay in the Lucid Kingdom for two years at least before returning him diplomatic advantages to travel on his own. Even if he had accepted it as a sacrifice needed for political stability, it seemed to weigh on him. 

Dream was about to comment on in it but Fundy was quicker as he sighed and said “We should back to supervising the organization of the festival” 

It was exactly that. Any time Fundy seemed to show even the slightest sliver of vulnerability he would push it aside and return his focus on his duties. It was infuriating but Dream couldn't blame him. Especially not in this particular case. Instead he smiled sadly at that as if to apologize even if his mask hid his features.

It was clear Fundy missed his homeland, and yet he was still trying to get used to the Lucid Kingdom. Perhaps that’s why he forced himself to work so much. 

Dream hadn’t taken that option into consideration, but it looked possible. Maybe if he managed to get Fundy to relax enough he would feel more comfortable opening up. He didn’t need to become his confidant, he just needed for his partner to trust him. 

“I’ll take over the preparations if you don’t mind” Dream said, looking back at the main wing, still filled with staff running around and talking between each other. “you already filled for my absence”

Fundy looked at him for a moment slightly too long, before nodding courtly and saying “Thank you” his expression easing into a less serious one. 

Dream smiled at that. It seemed it was the correct course of action then.

“But I’ll stay if you don’t mind, I wanted to talk with you” Fundy said walking back inside

The King didn’t expect that “Of course. What do you want to talk about?” he answered walking right back inside and standing besides Fundy

He didn’t expect it to be that effective but it looked like- 

“You should take a look over the preparations first” Fundy said

Dream rolled his eyes and was going to argue but Fundy’s words were definitive. So he did. 

He walked around the main floor looking at what was going on, greeting his staff and servants and telling whoever asked that he was back in charge. 

After ten minutes he came back to the spot where he had left Fundy that was talking to his knight, his expression lighter than his trained neutral expression. Dream decided to ignore that in favor of seeing if he could make any progress with Fundy himself. 

“Everything in order” He said

“Good” Fundy replied, his serene expression returning to his face. He dismissed Hbomb and the knight walked away to stand guard far enough to let them talk. 

“What did you want to tell me?” Dream asked, curious as Fundy wasn’t the one who usually approached

“I’ve been reading the formality greetings, and a rather rude letter has been sent” Fundy said

Dream frowned a bit, he didn’t expect more discussions of their duties but for someone to directly send such clear hostility to a king was outrageous “Who sent it?”

“That’s the concerning thing. The envelope had no sender on it and it was a short message” Fundy replied “And that's why I bring it up to you, I believe it might have been planted in my desk by someone here in the castle” 

Dream frowned even more “Do you think is a threat?” That was worrying. 

“I believe it might be a taunt. Either someone in the palace is letting me know there is someone here that doesn't want me. Or is an outsider parading that he has at least one ally inside for this letter to reach me” Fundy replied in his constant calm

“I’ll investigate it” Dream said. 

“Thank you” Fundy said politely 

He didn’t need courtiers out of place right now. His power hadn’t dwelled in any way but contrarians might feel emboldened to go against him now after the wedding.

Many advisors had sung praises over his decision to accept Fundy’s hand in marriage but he didn’t forget about the advisors that tried to dissuade him, perhaps they came from the same provinces as the nobles that might oppose the union. That would be a good place to start investigating if it was someone from the outside 

“I took some preemptive steps” Fundy declared “I’ve been asking different people on my staff to write letters for me to see if any of their handwritings match. If one of them suspects of my investigation they might decline the offer and I will simply assume they might be involved until proven wrong. In the meantime that should make it easier to keep your investigation secret”

He had known Fundy to be quick to act, that's how they’ve gotten married in the first place. But even in a situation like this that didn’t spell doom just yet but might suggest someone was after him it was rather jarring how calm his partner was. 

“Are you alright?” Dream asked

“I expected something like this to happen. I’m alright” Fundy reassured him 

Even when faced with threats he didn’t emote. At this point perhaps it was better to assume Fundy had been cursed to not show any emotion.

Dream was about to ask exactly how he stayed so calm but Fundy talked first “Besides. It is just one tame later that can be just an empty threat. The investigation still could rule anyone trying to poison me or the sorts”

The way Fundy talked so easily about the possibility of someone trying to kill him wasn’t unsettling to Dream as he had gone to combat himself but the calm expression paired with his serene face did paint a bizarre picture. 

“Can I see the letter?” Dream asked, considering for a moment that perhaps Fundy was downplaying the severity of the situation. Considering how long it had taken him to bring it up and his lack of any type of strong reaction. 

Fundy noded and directed his attention to his knight. Dream had talked to the man a few times and he seemed like a genuinely good man. His warm demeanor is far different from Fundy’s own. 

“Hbomb would you mind fetching me a letter?” Fundy asked

“Of course not your highness. Where is it?”

“Saved between the lapels of the record I’ve been writing” Fundy told him, giving him the key to his office

Hbomb nodded and bowed a bit before leaving. 

“Can you trust him with that information?” Dream asked

“Of course. I trust no one more than him” Fundy replied “That’s why he is my knight” 

“How did he come to serve you?” Dream asked, not missing how Fundy’s ears twitched a bit at his words. Maybe he could drag the conversation away from their duties again

“He is of noble blood and held the title of colonel before denouncing his status as heir to his family name to come with me” Fundy explained

“How did you get such a loyal knight?” Dream asked now curious and actually interested. Knights were never of high society or at least nott from the highest spheres, but it sounded like Hbomb came from a powerful family.

“We grew up together. We trained together. He is my closest friend” Fundy explained. Expertly avoiding to mention that he and Hbomb were meant to be engaged. “And he came on his own accord, it wasn’t my idea”

“I’m impressed,” Dream said, fascinated by such a partnership. Why would Hbomb, such a cheery sometimes even boisterous man, find such a strong connection with someone as reserved and cold as Fundy?

Perhaps he could ask the knight later. Maybe there was a way he could turn his current arrangement better, afterall Fundy had shown a tad bit of pieces of himself from time to time. Maybe he was just not approaching him correctly to get to meet him fully. 

“I see. I’ve read knighthood doesn't usually work like this here” his partner said

“It doesn’t. There are exceptions but at large it isn’t like that, it is never that close of a bond” 

“Perhaps why a knight would go on and serve other nobles and make a name for themselves” Fundy replied pensive

“Do you find that to be wrong?” Dream asked, intrigued by what such a cold person had to say about loyalties. 

“I find it to be dangerous. More personal matters wouldn’t be trusted to this knights but I believe they could still hold the key to the demise of a noble and could handed it to someone else” 

“Hm” Dream replied thinking about it. Fundy somehow made everything about duty and work, but his cold cynicism wasn’t unfounded, there had been a few instances of that happening. But they weren’t as common as Fundy seemed to believe. Still his intuition was sharp. 

Maybe he simply was distrustful. He thought about it and focused on Fundy again who was half paying attention to him and half looking around in case they where needed by the staff again- 

Dream’s attention went to the golden circlet his partner was wearing.

“You are using the circlet” he exclaimed delighted as he had gifted it to Fundy and looking for another topic of conversation

  
  


Fundy returned his attention to him briefly before continuing to survey the main hall “Yes. Today is a celebration of your kingdom, it is a custom of the land. It… it wouldn’t be sensible of me to partake in the festival wearing the circlet of The Empire. I’m a king to this people as much as you are and I need to leave that clear” 

Once again. Duty. Fundy seemed to only have time and energies to spend on his role as King. 

The amount of effort Fundy put to get the approval of the people looked sincerely exhausting. Dream understood why he did it and it was beneficial for both of them but it seemed like it weighed a lot on his partner. Only a failing king at the brink of war against his people would go to this lengths to appease his subjects. 

His partner took his duties far too seriously. 

Dream was reminded of the emperor, a man that carried the entire weight of the war on his shoulders. It made sense that the heir to a man like that would take his duties as seriously as this. But it did him no good if he couldn’t smalltalk with his spouse without delving on how it would impact the kingdoms. 

This deadly devotion to his duties and his reserved nature did paint a clear reason as to why Fundy displayed such coldness and seriousness .

Well he had offered his own hand in marriage.

Perhaps he didn’t even have limits as to how far he would go to accomplish his objectives.

Gods above that sounded exhausting. 

“You are my husband and they will see us together Fundy. People will know you are their king as much as I am. By this point they must know” Dream tried reassured him 

“But do they accept it?” Fundy asked 

That. Everytime Fundy made questions like that, dismissing the comfort he was offering ticked him off.

“They will,” Dream said, trying to reassure him again.

Fundy simply thought about it before answering “Even if they don’t, I won’t spoil customs”

Dream did appreciate how hard he tried. But at the same time it came as a stone cold obstination and it was extremely annoying. 

“Fundy-“ Dream tried to insist but his partner simply walked away.

The king blinked surprised at that before realizing Fundy had seen a couple of people arguing over something while holding another vat destined for the wine and walked towards them.

Dream shook his head a bit since he had said he had taken control of the preparations again, but he didn’t go after Fundy. Instead he followed him with his gaze, admiring how he seemed to float through the main hall under the sunlight that also made his white hair glow.

He looked like an apparition. Dream would argue. 

If someone asked the king how to describe Fundy he would say cold, reserved, and ethereal.

His white hair and fox features gave him a non-human appearance that only enhanced his human looks to be akin of something out of a dream. He was a handsome man and the King enjoyed looking at him. His heritage enveloped him in an aura of mystery that only made him more intriguing and Dream wanted to know more, but Fundy kept him at arm's lengths. At least he didn’t deny him the opportunity to watch him from afar like this.

“Your majesty” the knight called

Dream would have groaned in annoyance having to look away from Fundy but it was Hbomb who woke him up from his daze so he instead turned to look at him 

“The letter your highness talked about '' the knight said offering an unsealed envelope as it was clear Fundy had opened it already.

“Thank you” Dream replied. In response Hbomb nodded and backed away again.

The king opened the envelope just to find a rather crude paper with the words “You do not belong here, Tempter” writing on it. 

He frowned yet again. It was indeed no big deal after all, but he didn’t appreciate nobles being so comfortable showing their disrespect to the King .

It reminded him of the start of his reign. The actual start of it after she left for good.

Nobles had been quick to celebrate the arrival of a king that “Was interested in wearing the crown” but he remembered how many would insist on calling him a “warmongering fool”.

Granted they had reasons to call him that, he had been an impulsive kid. But he had grown and changed and deserved more credit than that.

It was almost an impediment to rule like that. Being questioned in meetings constantly regarding his foreign policies.

And when it had come to L’Manberg he had been slow to action as many nobles argued a war was not the solution. Even if it was.

All those instances were fueled by his actions and were somewhat justified. But calling Fundy a tempter was uncalled for.

And it would spell problems if he tried to do something and his court decided to dismiss him on the basis that “The King influenced you to do that”.

It was unlikely, but it could happen. 

And even if it didn’t become troublesome in the higher spheres, it was important to keep the people from assuming Fundy was a negative influence in the nation.

Nobles could use the distrust of people to try and eliminate Fundy. Not that his partner would go without fighting but it would be a hassle if the court turned against him.

Dream sighed and saved the letter back in the envelope. Perhaps he was being too harsh with Fundy’s almost ridiculous lengths to keep his appearance and upheld his duties. 

He looked up just to see him talking to the same group of servants, pointing at the garden and possibly giving them instructions.

The monarch decided to approach them.

By the time he made his way over there it seemed they were finished as the serantsgreeted him with a slight bow and continued on their way to leave the vat in the garden alongside the others.

“What happened with me being in charge of the preparations now?” Dream asked softly

Fundy turned around to look at him “you were distracted and then you were reviewing the letter. I just helped out” 

Dream sighed and shook his head a bit. “Fundy-“ he tried

“What’s your assessment over the letter?” His partner asked, dismissing Dream’s incoming complaint.

“It doesn't look like much. But it those hint that something might be going on” he replied “I’ll investigate it”

Fundy nodded in return and looked around, again. Probably searching if someone else needed.

Dream spoke up “Fundy why don’t you take this time off until the festival? You’ve already helped a lot” 

Fundy looked at him. And then look away “I don’t mind helping if that’s what worries you” 

“No is not that. I… I just think maybe you should relax a little” 

“That’s what the festival is for” Fundy replied

He wanted to pull at his hair. Why was Fundy so stubborn?

“I mean. Yes. It is, but you’ve been working all morning. You could take an hour or two for yourself”

Fundy looked at him again and held his stare for an uncomfortable amount of time. Before looking away and answering “maybe I could”

Dream wasn’t sure why Fundy had done that. It had unnerved him to no end. But it wasn’t out of fear, or anger. It had just left him unnerved. Perhaps even expectant. He wasn’t sure of what exactly. 

It had been bizzare having those piercing cold amber eyes stare at him like that. Fundy had done that in defiance before but this time it didn’t feel like an angry gesture, it seemed more like he was examining him.

“You could. But… will you?” Dream asked, still trying to figure out what was that about.

Fundy considered it and huffed a bit. Smiling slightly at that.

“I suppose I will since you leave me no option your majesty” Fundy said 

Dream smiled under the mask for getting Fundy with his own tactics. It could become annoying but he enjoyed those little snippets of heart Fundy showed from time to time, even if they were jabs at him.

Fundy simply rolled his eyes and walked away back to Hbomb. The knight greeted him politely and they walked away. 

Perhaps Dream was closer to Fundy’s good side than what he had anticipated. It seemed he was truly just like that. Cold and reserved but he could definitely be more friendly. 

\---

Midday came and went quickly as the festival started right after that. Fundy dismissed Hbomb for the rest of the day and waved him goodbye before he walked down to the city. 

“I’ll bring you a surprise” Hbomb had said

“Oh are you bringing a berry pie?” Fudy asked him accompanying him to the gates of the palace

Hbomb smiled “Maybe” 

Fundy frowned and that just made his friend laugh. 

“You’ll like the surprise. I promise”

“What if I in fact don’t like the surprise? What will you do Hbomb?” Fundy asked clearly joking 

“When have I gifted you something you don’t like?” Hbomb asked

“That picture of you in a dress for once was ver-”

“Forget I asked!” Hbomb cutted him off alarmed 

Fundy chuckled lightly at that and simply laid a gentle hand on H’s shoulder. 

“You did ask”

“You are so cruel” Hbomb replied, blushing slightly and exaggerating his annoyance. 

“I am. That's how we got here” Fundy replied a bit of sadness palpable on his voice

Hbomb looked at him concerned. “Fundy”

Fundy looked at him and smiled slightly “We got so little free time before the festival because I filled our schedules. I am cruel” 

Hbomb held his stare worried about his closest friend but found that Fundy wouldn’t elaborate, so he just sighed and smiled “I’ll be back soon”

Fundy simply nodded and Hbomb saluted the guards before leaving. The king also greeted them before walking back inside the palace, most of the nobles would be arriving after the people that were already making their way up the castle. 

He walked towards the garden again seeing everything in place and a line of guards that cut any access to the different wings of the palace, limiting the path from the main entrance, to the grand hall, directly to the gardens . 

Right at the gate to the garden stood Dream, unmistakable by the golden crown sitting in his golden hair and his absurdly expensive clothes. He was the king after all and Fundy didn’t wear commoners clothes but the monarch had such devotion to his image he was never seen out of silk. Perhaps only in the battlefield. 

It was rather telling that Dream would keep such elaborate clothes and his mask even during a festival meant to share with his nation. 

Fundy walked down the grand main hall absolutely empty aside from the guards, approaching the garden’s gates and remembering clearly his approach to his people back in The Empire. 

He was 7 back then, when he had seen his own grandfather carve an owl from a small piece of wood and give it to a little girl not older than him. The girl in turn gave him a carved bear. More rougher, less polished but his grandfather had just thanked her and invited her to keep on practicing. 

Phil, the Angel of Death, defiant of gods and Grand Emperor of The Antarctic Empire would regularly walk among his people and do the same things they did. 

Fundy always thought that his grandfather had instilled in his uncle and father as well as in him a devotion to the people since none of them were human. He made them human through compassion and love. To make sure they wouldn’t do what humans with godly powers did and go on a rampage. 

Dream instead seemed to be really trying to enhance his godly image despite not being a true demigod as far as Fundy knew. His insistence on using gold and intricate clothes and his mask to separate himself from his people was an attitude that didn’t bother Fundy but he didn’t appreciate it either. 

But this was irrelevant right now. 

“Hello your majesty” He greeted the king

Dream turned around to look at him, due to his intonation it was clear he was smiling “Fundy! Hello! How are you doing? Are you excited?” It was clear his majesty was indeed excited. 

“I am” Fundy replied, feeling nervous as this was his first real approach to the people of the Lucid Kingdom. His wedding was supposed to do that but at the end it was more akin of a debutante ball to high society. It had been important, of course, but this moment was as important or more as it would pave the way to the way his subjects perceived him. 

“Oh you didn’t change clothes?” Dream asked

Fundy gritted his teeth a little bit “My cape is too heavy for me at the moment as the cold of winter brings up more of my heritage. The warmth it provides becomes bothersome”

Dream looked at him and then asked “What?”

His confusion came off as endearing rather than annoying so Fundy simply lifted his hand a bit and transformed it into a claw “just like a fox, my coat grows thicker in winter. But since there is hardly a winter here I’ll suffocate if I wear my cape in the middle of a fall evening under the sun”

Dream stared intently at Fundy’s claw even after he de-transformed back into a hand. 

“Well of course it's hot out there. Is still fall” the king said returning his focus to the conversation

“This feels just like the second half of summer. If it was truly fall there would be snow already” Fundy complained “otherwise why would I grow a warmer coat this time of the year?”

The king had noticed his partner had ditched his cape some days before and now it made sense. But even if he planned to spend an afternoon under the sun, these were far too simple clothes for a King. 

“Even if that is the case, you could have told me. I could have order some lighter clothes tailored for you” 

“If I ever need something like that I will tell you. For today I’m content with my outfit” Fundy replied, shutting him down. He didn’t need an outsider looking at him and speculating over his heritage. And besides, he liked his clothes very much. 

Dream looked at him for a moment longer, behind the mask he was probably frowning if he held his stare for that second longer. 

“Alright” The monarch replied before looking around “Hbomb isn’t here?”

Fundy was surprised Dream even cared about him “I gave him the rest of the day. He walked to the city and said he would return later” 

“Huh” was all Dream said, he then focused back on the garden, clearly making sure everything was ready. 

“You aren’t taking off the mask are you?” Fundy asked

“Correct” Dream replied not looking at him 

Fundy simply huffed slightly, walking further to go to the garden “I believe we should start your majesty” 

“I’m inclined to agree with you Fundy” 

\---

Fundy realized the promise of the festival to have nobles and commoners mingle was but an empty one as the nobles quickly separated themselves to go gossip in the more reserved parts of the garden. 

Dream approached the crowds with a speech celebrating the harvest and inviting everyone to celebrate, before taking Fundy with him to speak with the other noble and drink wine. 

He didn’t miss how the nobles looked at him. He knew his clothes to not be as elegant as theirs but there were still nothing to huff at.

All his careful preparation was ruined by these noisy nobles, many that didn’t even want him here. 

“Your highness” “Hello your highness!” “How is his highness this afternoon?” the greetings quickly blurred together between each other. 

He knew it was unwise of him to dismiss entirely what the other nobles said as there were probably some that meant well. But he saw them in audiences and in court and he was sure he would see them if he organized a celebration by himself. 

He gazed at the distance looking at the magnificent, actually festive festival that was not so far away and yet an entire world apart. Dream meanwhile seemed happy to exist there with the other nobles. Joking with them and drinking wine with no measure whatsoever. 

Many nobles offered him wine, same as servants but Fundy knew he didn’t have the constitution of the people that probably drank wine since birth to not get completely wasted within the first two hours. And it was definitely not a day to get drunk. 

He simply resigned himself to tolerate completely sober the slightly bizarre to outright despicable comments some made of him, his heritage or his clothes, some even dare to criticize all three. Oh how he missed duels for honor. 

He believed in diplomatic solutions, he really did, but his plans had been derailed and he was under the fall sun that didn’t suffocate him but did contribute to his easily annoyed state. 

He feared this would be his entire evening, he tried talking with Dream but he was entertained by the other nobles' nonsense so he simply considered leaving. 

Although that would probably give them reasons to talk ill. Speculating why had he left or with whom. Fundy stood there contemplating what to do until a messenger approached him and told him his knight was looking for him. 

Fundy exhaled in relief. He excused himself from the nobles that were currently with him and he left, following the messenger towards the palace. Down the stairs that lead back to the main hall he found Hbomb, standing with him were Nikki and Ranboo with him. 

Thank the gods above. 

He greeted the siblings and Hbomb happily and they immediately got worried at his evident stress. 

“Fundy are you alright?” Nikki asked

“Festivals are supposed to be fun! You look like you’ve had been transcribing books for at least two days” Ranboo added

“What happened? Did something happen?” Hbomb asked worriedly 

“Please. I’m... I’m okay. Slightly tired and frustrated but otherwise I’m completely fine” Fundy reassured them with a gentle expression. 

“What has you stressed?” Hbomb asked knowing Fundy usually dealt with his burdens better than this

“My plans have been curved as I didn’t take into account the fact that the nobles would simply come and do their own festival and look down to the people’s celebration and hold me there all afternoon. The celebration I actually planned to join, I know nothing about it, or this festival and the people don’t know me and they won’t know me if I stay near the court” 

“That is easy to solve” Ranboo replied, gesturing him towards the crowd of people in the clearing he had left them to dance and talk and cheer over the grape stomping competition “Let's go”

Fundy looked back at the more reserved part of the garden and then back at the siblings and nodded. 

“Hbomb, I’m sorry to keep you working on a festival” he said

“Is alright” the knight answered 

“Approach a messenger near the court and inform them you are staying with me and if someone needs me they should come to you”

“Will do” Hbomb said and walked away

Fundy sighed. 

“Fundy are you sure you are alright?” Nikki asked

“I am. Is just. This is not ideal. I wanted to approach from the start to make everything easier. Now I come as the King coming to greet the people since I decided to leave the luxurious little den the court built for itself on those distant gardens. Can’t say is a terrible start but is not the one i wished for” The King explained. 

Ranboo remembered Fundy taking him out of the Royal Palace to the city and calmly walking besides his subjects. People would greet and bow and call him by his title but aside from that they would regard him the same as anyone else. Perhaps that's what Fundy was looking for. So he took steps forward enthusiastically to invite his friend and sister to follow. 

“Welcome your highness to the Harvest Festival!” Ranboo said happily to instill some sense of calm on the royal. It seemed to work as Fundy took more confident steps forward. 

Ranboo had some fame to his name for being an adventurer that had come back from The Empire alive to tell the tale and most surprisingly he had become acquainted with the new king. The youngman used this to his advantage and the fact so many people knew about his sister’s bakery to ease the royal into the crowd. 

It had been a painfully awkward process at first. People stopping what they were doing to look at Fundy. 

Fundy felt all those eyes on him but he talked calmly with his friends. Ranboo making sure to play the part of a local explaining things to the new king. 

Most people stared, or backed off, or bowed. But the youngest ones, especially the kids, looked on curiously. Slowly it was the kids and the teens who dragged their relatives closer. 

Fundy talked gently and politely. He made it abundantly clear that he didn’t know a lot about the festival and that he wanted to learn and that desire was why he had approached, if people would have him of course. 

It was a rather strange arrangement at first with people slowly approaching and talking with him but eventually they started warming up to him. 

They so kindly explained that indeed the Harvest Festival celebrated the harvest of that year and gave people some time to celebrate and enjoy before winter came. But as word spread that the new king was there with the people, more people approached. Older folks told him legends of gods and entities blessing them in fall with a late harvest after an unsuccessful year and saving them from starving in winter. Many argue the festival had started as a way to honor the god that helped them. 

Others argued that it was simply something adopted from the cultures before them. 

Fundy asked more about wine and if there was any traditions surrounding it. And he catched the attention of a family whose whole labour was the production of wine, and he learned of its history and importance for the kingdom. 

It reminded him so much of the times he and Hbomb would travel to the outer edges of the kingdom and would stay with the chiefs of villages who would tell them their local legends and their own versions of the myths behind the stars. Some constellation had well known and defined legends, while some had more varied stories behind them. 

It gave him a sense of familiarity he didn’t expect to find in a Harvest Festival. 

The people of the Lucid Kingdom celebrated the Harvest while the people of The Empire, him included, would celebrate surviving winter. 

Both kingdoms couldn’t be more different but he had managed to find something that unified them. Their people. 

The sun continued his travel across the sky, ever so slowly approaching the horizon and by this point Fundy had been enjoying his evening with his friends and close to the- close to _his_ people. 

He was currently watching another contest for grape tramping when a young lady of one of the wine producing families invited him up. People found that rather scandalous but Fundy pleased of being included in this tradition and being given the opportunity to participate agreed almost immediately. Taking off his circlet and handing it to Hbomb. 

People cheered around and Fundy felt just like when he did demonstration duels. He was very excited. He climbed easily on the vats and did as told. And then he slipped

\---

Dream had gone a good part of the evening without seeing Fundy as talking with the others nobles distracted him. It wasn’t until someone else noted his absence that the King argued his partner must have simply been in another part of the festival and asked where he was. 

The servant informed him he was with Hbomb back in the main festival and Dream decided to go see how he was. 

Perhaps it was fate or pure coincidence because he arrived just in time to see it. 

Dream saw it happen. Fundy was a top of one of the wine vats and he slipped.

Everyone approached concerned with a chorus of “your highness” being sung as onlookers approached, only to be dismissed by Fundy walking himself out the container, laughing.

Dream though he had seen an apparition but it was true. There stood Fundy with his ever immaculate white hair stained by yet to be distilled wine, his clothes suffering the same fate, and the man stood there reassuring everyone he was alright while he smiled.

It was the most amazing sight.

His pale complexion lit up by a smile that reveleade those dangerous amber eyes to be warm and inviting. The once so cold features shoke with gentle laughter and it made the perfect face of the statue admirable by its perfection come to life.

Dream approached slowly as not to break the illusion, he held his breath fearing that if he did even one wrong thing all the life would escape Fundy and he would return to a statue. Cold and perfect to look at but devoid of life, devoid of emotion, devoid of passion.

The king saw his partner’s knight and friends ran to him, and in between laughs he talked to them, probably reassuring them that he was alright.

That ethereal quality to him didn’t leave, making him shine but in an entirely different light. 

He evoked the moon still but as before he had shone like the moon in a tranquil night with an air of melancholy and solitude to him, now he seemed more like the moon in a night lit up by starlight. An imposing but comforting presence. 

He walked almost in a daze, approaching his partner. Approaching Fundy, perhaps for the very first time. He felt like it was the very first time.

He had caught glimpses of the person that laid below the cold exterior and the trained masked. But this was the first time Dream saw him. Fully saw him.

And if Fundy was a sight to behold before, he was now the only sight tethering the king to reality. He looked dream-like but was as real as him. And Dream wanted to know him right now. This instant. The real Fundy, his real partner and not the facade he kept up at every hour of the day.

The crowd gathered around the king and his friends parted away when they saw their other king approaching. Many were in awe at their new king while others were perhaps amazed that their old king was this close to them.

Fundy in his simpler clothes, engaging with the people and willing to get dirty and even falling to a pool of crushed grapes somehow looked more majestic than Dream with his royal attire and intricate mask.

Words and rumours would probably spread like wildfire after today.

Dream made its way in front of the crowd and approached the group. Aching to speak, to _talk_ with Fundy. 

“Are you alright?” The King asked, and just like that he broke the illusion. 

Fundy turned around to look at him and he didn’t flinch, he didn’t even frown, his smiling face slipping elegantly and effortlessly back to his ever calm and neutral expression. 

“I’m perfectly fine your majesty. I’ll just go change clothes” Fundy replied politely, his friends and knight just walking back a bit to give them space. 

Dream stared intently at Fundy. In pure disbelief and disappointment, his mask hiding the distraught expression he had. There was not a trace of what he had seen just moments ago. Just the elegant mask of complete… Dream wouldn’t call it indifference but it was something similar. 

Why had he been smiling and cheerfully talking to his friends just to turn around and dismiss him like this? Did he hate him? 

He perhaps simply despised him, unjustifiably so if that was the case since he was the one to propose their arrangement. What was there to resent? Why wouldn’t he show himself to him? They were partners! Meant to rule together! He wasn’t as close as his knight or friends but he was trying and he would never be if Fundy pushed such contempt against him, no matter how polite he was. 

“Your majesty?” Fundy asked 

Dream hated that. Hated how his title felt so impersonal. It had never felt like that before but for some reason Fundy using it enraged him. It felt like an insult. 

  
  


Everyone was looking at them. The king was aware that he had to do something before this caused a scene, so he spoke as he took his cape off. 

“I’m just thinking of the fights that will be fought for that wine container you fell in” Dream said with his joyous voice eliciting a laugh from the crowd. Even Hbomb laughed at that. 

Fundy let out a quiet sigh at that. That joke probably irritated him. 

“Are you sure you are willing to give it up, your majesty?” Hbomb retorted back

Dream appreciated the man but this was not what he wanted right now. “Hm, don’t make me consider it Hbomb” the king said eliciting more laughs and cheering from the crowd, he then approached Fundy and handed him his cape “This might be useful” he said 

“Thank you” Fundy replied, taking the cape and putting it on to hide the stained clothes. 

Dream was trying to keep his anger restrained as they were being observed. He needed these people to leave now. 

“Have some respect people!” Dream told the crowd in a joking manner 

Some people in the crowd replied laughing or cheering and eventually the crowd dispersed. 

Fundy sighed again. Perhaps it was not out of annoyance and he had been embarrassed by the entire thing and found relief on not being observed. 

“Are you alright?” Dream asked again

Fundy looked to him “As I said before, I am” his partner quipped back

That ticked Dream even more. 

“I figured it was probably embarrassing and I was trying to save the situation” Dream replied, annoyance clear on his voice 

The three other people standing close, backed off a bit more as they saw Fundy ears twitch 

“And you did. And I thanked you” Fundy replied

He was dismissing him now. Definitely. 

“Fundy” Dream said, taking a step forward and trying to keep his anger and annoyance out of his voice.

Perhaps he wasn’t as successful in doing that as Fundy’s ears twitched again and he turned around to talk to his friends “Enjoy the festival, I’ll be right back” he said before facing Dream “I won’t take you away from your festivities your majesty. Thank you again” Fundy said not leaving any room to say something, he headed straight back to the palace. 

Dream didn’t understand what had just happened or why Fundy had shut him down like that and fled the scene but it didn’t bode well with him. 

He considered following him but it was clear Fundy didn’t wish to talk. So he simply approached the three people that had witnessed the entire scene. 

“What did he tell you?” he asked with a grave voice

“He simply reassured us he was alright” Hbomb replied

Dream could only think on how Fundy’s smiling face had vanished the moment he faced him. Why?

Why couldn’t he see it? Why not? They were married. They were partners. Dream had made it clear Fundy could trust him and had made a lot of arrangements to ease him into the court. 

What would it take to see him like that again? Would he see him like that ever again?

“Your majesty?” Nikki asked softly seeing as the king simply stood in front of them 

“Enjoy the festival” the monarch said before walking back to the more reserved area where nobles were talking between them. 

Fundy. A prince since birth, the heir to the empire, the son of gods if his assumptions were correct. Would rather show himself to commoners and friends than to high society and him, his husband. 

Peasants' opinion shouldn’t weigh that much on a royal, then why did he have no reserves on acting so openly around them? 

He was a true demigod, just like his father and like his uncles. And he had the same ugly disposition of looking for commoners and associating with them despite their power. That exact same thing had led the General and his Commander to stir war in his kingdom. 

Dream found it sickening. Why did someone with that much power choose to ignore it in favor of the masses?

This was definitely a matter of presentation. Dream wasn’t resentful from not being shown the same level of trust. Of course not. That was utterly ridiculous. 

He groaned. He didn’t understand Fundy in the slightest. The man was a complete enigma that seemed to be as transparent as ice but revealed himself to be terribly confusing. 

Dream didn’t know what he wanted or why he did things. 

He only knew he would go extremely far to reach his goals. The problem then was, what were his goals? 

None of what he had considered progress before could be taken into account right now. It seemed he had been mistaken and that just enraged him more.

Did Fundy keep neutral to ease diplomatic relationships and his royal duties? Was he really just like that and would rather show himself only to those he trusted? It seemed like so, spending so much time curating his appearance to that extent. 

But he was his partner, his biggest ally. Why was he so distant and cold to him when he simply wanted to help him? It couldn’t be out of benefit. It couldn’t. 

Resentment didn’t seem logical as the Antarctic heir had proposed all of this, he had done so accepting he would have to leave his life behind so why would he hate Dream? He wasn’t responsible for taking him away from his homeland, he had done that himself. 

The king looked around, he was close enough to see the nobles talk between each other in the gardens, but thankfully he was far enough to go unseen. He needed to talk. Talk with someone he actually concidered close. Surely Fundy was no option, and his friends were far. 

He sighed and took off his mask to rub against his temple to try and release some tension.

“Careful your majesty someone might see” Came a voice behind him 

Dream froze in place before he recognized the voice, he turned around to see the high commander right there. 

“What are you doing here? You should be at your post” Dream replied 

“Not even hello?” the soldier asked

Dream sighed. This wasn't his fault, he shouldn’t direct his anger against his friend. 

“Hello. Why aren’t you on your post?” The king tried again with a calmer disposition 

“I heard people talk about the king falling on a vat of wine and I just had to come and see that with my own eyes” the commander joked

That made Dream laugh softly, before he put his mask on again “I’m sorry to inform you. You came to the wrong king” 

“Oh so it was your husband who fell” Sapnap said 

Dream sighed again before replyig “It was. A rather large crowd saw the moment” 

“Sounds like an unfortunate way to give your first impression to the people” Sapnap said, offering his arm to the king to walk alongside him 

Dream looked at him for a moment, before taking his arm and deciding to walk away everyone

“Could you believe if I told you it was not?”

“I couldn’t. Falling to a vat filled with crushed grapes doesn't sound like a regal or bright introduction to high society” Sapnap said full of wonder “I wish I could had see it happen”

“Oh you missed it. You missed so much” Dream replied “But regarding what you said previously, you are right it isn’t a good introduction to high society, that's why our wedding was his debut to the nobles” 

“Yeah. Yeah but how many of them did really pay attention? I believe everyone who was single and of age was absolutely devastated by your marriage” Sapnap said, making Dream smile “Now King Dream will never make me queen! Only because he married an actual prince! Boohoo!” Sapnap said in an obnoxiously high pitched voice as if he was a lady

That tore a laugh out of Dream 

“All the time I spent on fine clothes and cologne and his majesty ignored me for a foreign noble!” the soldier kept on joking, nowtaking the rol of a young lord. 

Dream laughed louder

“I told you the king had no eyes for ladies! You should have listened to me and sent your poetry to the archduke” Sapnap said again in his high pitched voice

Dream stopped walking just to double over from laughing. His friend looked at him with a smile.

Dream slowly settled down “You know I hadn’t thought that perhaps there would be scorned lovers. One of them might be responsible for the rude letters that Fundy has received, oh I hope is just that” the king said.

“What?” his friend asked

“Oh” Dream realized he had done the exact same thing as Fundy. He dragged the conversation back to his duties “Forget what I said”

“But-”Sapnap tried to argue

“That's an order” Dream said in a tad more authoritative way than he had liked. 

The High Commander looked at him and crossed his arms before continuing his walk to get as far away from the court as possible “Well. I didn’t really care since I’m more interested in understanding how falling to a vat of wine can be something ‘amazing’ ” 

Dream considered his answer. Replying “It simply was. It was the most amazing thing I’ve witnessed” The monarch replied sincerely. 

“It was?”

“Yes”

Both nobles stayed quite as they made their way through the garden. 

“How did he even get there?” Sapnap asked, probably trying to fill the silence 

“He had greeted all the nobles, he stood by my side at the start and then went to celebrate. With the commoners” Dream started explaining 

“He did?”

“Yes. Then at some point in the afternoon he left this part of the garden and when I asked for his whereabouts I ended up finding him in the middle of the main festival. People seemed enchanted by him. Your guess is as good as mine why he did it” 

“What did the court say?” the commander asked intrigued 

“Nothing about Fundy going to celebrate with the people. At least not yet. I’m sure the rumour won’t take much to arrive to this side of the garden. Perhaps some will find endearing how Fundy decided to spend his first festival, others might whispers and gossip. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters because he went and climbed up one of the vats alongside some young ladies”

“Gods” Sapnap said, imagining the scene “ Did he crush grapes himself?”

“He did. And that’s how he fell. And he immediately stood up….. laughing”

“Laughing?!” Sapnap asked surprised “Fundy laughed?”

“Sapnap. He laughed!” Dream said with the same disbelief and surprised his friend expressed “ He smiled, he offered smiles to the peasants that looked on worryingly, he gave kind regards to the people that helped him down. He smiled. He looked happy. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” 

The commander laughed a little “Oh your majesty has forgotten me so quickly” 

That elicited a laugh out of the king. He did remember the days both of them would escape fencing practice just to go bother George in the library and then hide between the bookshelves and kiss desperately before their friend could find them and kick them out his study place. 

“The beauty of mortals simply can’t compete with the one of a demigod” Dream said 

“I know. After Fundy’s arrival to the palace, he was everything the ladies would talk about” Sapnap complained “Rather unfair to us without godly blessings” 

Dream simply laughed even more. He missed Sapnap’s antics. 

The time they spent after a ball exchanging opinions over lords and ladies of the high society of the same age came to mind. They were unruly nobles back then. 

No polish, no shame. They just were, and they continue to be even with their new roles.

How long had he gone without a conversation like this?

Dream sighed. 

“I missed this” he said

“Me saying dumb stuff?” Sapnap asked

The King thought about it. The few casual conversations he had had with Fundy up to this point were always full of snark as if both of them were trying to prove something, or they fell apart into talking about their duties. They felt impersonal. 

“Yes. I miss talking about dumb stuff” 

Sapnap gave him a long look, one filled with worry and then he looked around, realizing they were far enough for anyone to see. 

“Dream you can take the mask off” 

The king looked around almost fearful. Before undoing the ties and letting the mask fall. 

“Hey there handsome” Sapnap greeted

Dream laughed softly at that and pushed him back gently “Don’t you dare”

“You are a married man. I know. I know. Doesn't mean I suddenly lost my eyes” the commander replied

That just made Dream chuckle even more and sigh, he looked away then. Passing a hand through his hair. He stayed quiet for a log time

“Dream?” Sapnap asked

“You need to stop” the king replied softly still avoiding looking at him

“Am I making things weird?” Sapnap asked cautiously 

Dream looked back at his friend. 

His dearest friend with whom he had grown, one of his first loves. He thought he had left it all behind but it seemed he was still weak. 

“I would say. Difficult. It makes things difficult. I… I need… to solve whatever is going on with Fundy and… falling to your arms for reassurance is not a way to solve things with. You know. My husband” the king admitted

“You say it like I would have allowed that to happen” Sapnap replied, surprising his friend

“What? Did you think I would just stay here and be your blue prince?” the commander asked between a mix of surprise and disbelief

Dream took a step back.

He had not expected this at all, or at least he hadn’t wanted this. George had already denied him and he was feeling terribly frustrated and alienated now. 

He took a deep breath before answering “I supposed I did. Guess I wasn’t worried about marrying Fundy because I thought you and George would be there. Both of you denied me today” the monarch admitted. He didn’t expect Fundy to love him. That was ridiculous.The prince married him just because he felt like he had to to uphold his duties. 

And yet Dream wanted more. Fundy was supposed to be his partner and the person he needed to confide in if they wanted to rule together. And he could. But a strictly professional relationship was not helping him. 

He didn’t want to love him or vice versa. He just wanted a friendly relationship with the person he would have to spend the most time with for the rest of his life. 

He would have to spend the most time with him for the rest of his life. 

Those words downed on him. And he covered his mouth. 

“Dream?” Sapnap asked softly, laying a gentle hand on his face 

Dream simply faced away from his friend at that realization. 

“Dream” Sapnap said concerned

Was this a mistake? It wasn’t… he had access to The Empire now. He had peace. He had someone competent to rule with. It couldn’t be a mistake. 

It couldn’t. Simple as that. It couldn’t. It couldn’t. It couldn’t. 

Sapnap approached him more and held his face “Dream please” 

“I can’t” Dream said 

Sapnap looked at him 

“ I can’t go my entire life with just… sharing it with a business associate” Dream said

Sapnap sighed and looked at him “Dream is surely not that bad. Calm down”

The king backed away, slight panic on his voice “I need to figure out why Fundy keeps me away. I can’t go through my life having the closest person to me be simply a colleague”

“You don’t say” Sapnap said unimpressed backing off away “Most people would like their spouse to like them” 

“I have no interest in him. I just… I just need a less hostile relationship with him.”

“Well... You won’t do that if you smooch me. Go talk with him”

The simplicity of that statement dragged the king down from his moment of panic and realization. How did they expect him to just ‘talk with Fundy’ when Fundy would simply shut him down?

“That's easier said than done” Dream replied

Sapnap simply sighed. 

Gods above how could the king be so stupid?

\---

Fundy changed as quickly as possible and returned to the festival as soon as he could. Looking for the crowd he had been celebrating with. It seemed like it had disbanded. Fundy ran down the steps but before he could look around more he saw his friends. 

“Fundy!” Hbomb called

“Hello. What happened? why is everyone gone?” Fundy asked in a bit of a rush

“After the king dismissed everyone they went back to chatting around and left. Some people stayed to see the end of the grape stomping competitions”

Fundy sighed at that. He would have liked to keep the celebration going but at least he had done well with the opportunity he was handed. It had been very fun and he was sure good faith about him would spread between the citizens. If not at least the incident with the grapes. 

“We could help you again” Ranboo said “We could get another crowd and stay with them until the festival ends”

“That would be perfect” Fundy replied, thankful for the help. “ But I need to return the king’s cape” Fundy said pointing out he was still wearing Dream’s cape

“I’m sure you can return it later” Hbomb replied

“He is angry. If it was due to the commotion I have to solve it as soon as I can” Fundy clarified. He had rushed to join the people again but also because he was worried his absence would upset Dream for whatever reason. He didn’t want to deal with an angered Dream if he didn’t have to. 

“What? He got angry?” Nikki asked 

“I believe so. You heard him, he dismissed everyone before acting out” Fundy reminded them

“If he is angry is probably not your fault” Ranboo said

“Yeah. You should enjoy the festival!” Hbomb insisted

“Even if it is not my fault I need to understand what happened. And I will enjoy the festival after I return the cape and solve this misunderstanding” Fundy said firmly, leaving no room for argument “Where is the king?” 

The trio exchanged looks before Hbomb spoke up

“He walked towards the reserved gardens. We don’t know more” 

Fundy nodded politely and left. 

He knew he could send someone on his behalf or that he could solve it later. But Dream’s outburst was bizzare and he wouldn’t sit still without knowing what mistake he had made. Perhaps it wasn’t a mistake but he needed to know that. So he wouldn’t repeat it again. 

The slip was an accident, but he thought he had dealt with it well enough. And even if he had not it had been an accident. Why had that angered Dream?

Was even that what angered him? 

He followed to the reserved gardens where he avoided at all cost anyone from there. He didn’t need these people harassing him now with questions or fake empathy. He went around the place looking for the King until he managed to catch the smell of water rose and rosemary characteristic of Dream’s cologne. He was definitely close if his scent was that easy to catch.

Fundy tracked him, slowly making his way to the most remote part of the gardens. Why would he be here? No one was in a panic and he didn’t smell blood so it couldn’t be that someone had attacked the King. Besides he was blessed by the gods, probably anyone who tried attacking him would meet their end right there. 

He went past the last fountain and the forest got closer, the smell of pines overtaking the scent he had tracked momentarily until he managed to track it clearly again. And then he saw the king in the distance with his commander. 

Fundy stood back and observed. 

Dream was without his mask talking with his friend. And then he stopped, clearly worried over something. The commander approached him and laid a hand on his face. Something must have happened due to the commanders body language. He took Dream’s face and approached even more.

By that point Fundy turned around and left. 

He wasn’t about to interrupt a tender moment between them. Afterall Dream seemed to look for comfort on one of his lovers anytime he got angered or upset. Or at least that was what Fundy had observed since he first arrived at the palace. 

If that brought him any reassurance or calmed him down so he wouldn't have to deal with his anger he wasn't going to stop it. 

He walked back to the main festival and left the cape with one servant when he passed by the gardens where the nobles were. It was too hot to continue wearing it anyways. 

The nobles approached him when they saw him walking by. 

Cold pleasantries asking how he was and asking why had he decided to take part of the festival. 

Fundy stood there and answered, no matter how little he wanted. He simply wanted to return to his friends and the people. He had no interest in addressing the court for even one more second today. Especially since the comments about his clothes being ‘surprisingly simple’ started circulating again. 

  
At least the sun hung over the horizon and the heat wasn’t as bad as earlier in the evening, but he still found the heat bothersome and irritating. And a reason why his restraint to not push these people out of his way was dropping by the minute. 

“Where is his majesty?” He asked

A chorus of answers rained on him and he picked the one that would take him back to the main festival. 

He went with the answer that “he was back in the palace” and he left to go back to the festival. 

He soon came back and saw that in his absence some of the wine brewers had come back to talk with Nikki and Ranboo and they greeted him happily once he made his way back. 

“Is your majesty alright?” They asked. 

Fundy was surprised by the higher title the people used for him. He offered them a gentle gesture of gratitude and assured them that he was alright.They invited him to stay close for the judging of the wine and the rest of the evening and he gladly accepted. 

His first Harvest Festival had gone alright even if it didn’t go according to plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
